Only Hope
by Angie1727
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have known each other their entire lives however have drifted a part in high school until they are forced to spend time together. Bella realizes she's in love with Edward, but does he feel the same? All human, OOC, BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**This is my first time writing anything (expect school related of course) so please be kind to me. All characters are human. I would like to say thanks to my beta – JennBell. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen.

It had to be Edward Cullen.

Who compared to him?

No one.

"Edward Cullen" I finally blurted out hoping my answer satisfied her enough not to push further but of course I was wrong.

"_Cullen?_" She questioned in a disgusted voice and paused probably to swallow the vile in her mouth.

And I knew it was coming.

To be quite honest, I wasn't surprised by her reaction, I knew how she felt about him.

"_Cullen?" _She repeated as though to make sure she heard me right the first time.

I sighed and almost felt as though telling her I was joking but she was my best friend and I didn't want to lie to her. "Yes"

I waited for what seemed to be hours before she finally spoke, "Seriously?"

I knew she wouldn't understand. She and Edward had a _thing_ if you even wanted to call it that. They dated for about a month back during freshman year but it was never anything serious and then she moved to Arizona shortly after that.

"You asked" I said twirling the phone cord in my hand. I wished she would drop it already, I didn't feel like going into detail about my crush on Edward Cullen.

Another long pause.

This can't be good.

"Hmm" I heard her say a few times probably while she thought of a good insult to say about him. "I don't even know what to say or how to begin"

"Hailey" I took a deep breath "You're not mad at me or anything?"

"No! Why would I be mad at you?" She asked a little too loud in the receiver.

_Because you dated him._

"You dated him" I really didn't want to bring up her past with him but I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

Suddenly I heard a burst of laughter come from her end.

"If you want to even call it that" She said between giggles. "We went on like two dates and never even kissed."

I didn't know why, but I found myself relieved even though I knew I never had a chance with Edward.

"Oh, I know that" I paused for a moment to figure out how to put what I was going to say next. "It's just… I know how you… you know… feel about him…"

Again she burst in laughter.

"Feel about him?! I don't feel anything about him!" Then she started laughing again and I had to roll my eyes at her even though we were only on the phone and she couldn't see.

"You hate him" It was the only thing I could come up with.

Ever since their _thing_ or two dates, whatever you wanted to call it, she said nothing but bad things about him.

She laughed again and I was almost tempted to tell her to knock it off. I didn't find my crush on Edward Cullen that amusing.

"Naw, I don't hate Cullen."

_Huh?_

"He's just… not my type. I feel indifferent about him. But I don't _hate_ him." It seemed as though she was trying to convince herself and me at the same time.

"Oh" I said a little surprised.

I heard a sigh on the other line, "I mean, he's… you know… hot."

Hot was an understatement.

How about _beautiful._

I wanted to tell her that but decided against it.

"And he knows it" She began again "I guess, he can just be a jerk sometimes, to people that he's not friends with, you know?"

_Uh huh._

She continued, "But he can also be amazing at the same time."

_Oh, I know._

"I know. It's just a stupid little crush" I tried to sound as though I didn't really care.

She huffed and I knew she was probably shaking and rolling her head at me. "It's not stupid."

_Yes it is._

"You two would look cute together…"

No, we really wouldn't.

He's _beautiful_ and I'm _not._

I was about to ask her why she thought that but all of the sudden I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hailey," Her mom said, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay, Okay mom, gosh, I'll be down in a minute" She sounded a bit annoyed, which I understood. I would have been a little annoyed if my mom just got on the phone like that to.

"Bella, I gotta go. We'll continue this conversation another time and you can tell me all about your crazy Cullen fantasies"

Right.

"Can't wait" I said biting my lip.

There was no way in hell I was ever going to tell her about any of my fantasies regarding Edward.

Then I heard a click on the other line and I hung up my phone and lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

---

My mind drifted to Edward and I didn't even attempt to stop it.

_You two would look cute together_, she had said.

Why did she say that?

_You two would look cute together…_

It was most definitely not true.

_You two would look cute together…_

No!

I let out a frustrated growl and rolled over on my side.

Edward and I aren't even friends. You can't even call us aqantinces either. So I guess we are whatever you would call between a friend and an aqantince.

I don't know.

You see, his mother Esme and my mother Renee are best friends. They had met when they were at the very same high school we both attend in Forks, Washington. They both ended up going to Stanford University together where my mom met my dad, Charlie and Esme met her husband Carlisle. Both, after only one year of dating married their significant other, moved back to Forks and a year later found themselves pregnant at the same time.

Edward was born in June while I came shortly after in September.

I guess we were meant to be friends by default.

But that never really happened.

I mean, growing up, we were friends, but after middle school he started hanging out with different people and that was the end of our friendship.

I couldn't blame him though, if I had the opportunity to be friends with his friends I probably would too.

They ruled the school. They were all beautiful too, but of course, Edward was the most beautiful.

He could get any girl he wanted, and he did.

Rosalie and Edward had been dating since sophomore year.

And I'm not going to lie, I'm completely jealous of her.

She is blonde and beautiful and has Edward and everything else I want but don't have.

She hates me though and I don't know why. I never ever dare to talk to her. The only answer I could come up with in my head was how possessive she is of Edward. Maybe she hates the fact our families are so close and she doesn't have that.

But she has Edward.

And I don't.

There was is reason she should be jealous of that.

Besides, every time our families do anything together, which is quite often, he would bring her.

It sucks.

---

"Bella" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "Bella, I need to talk to you."

Great, I needed a distraction from my Edward thoughts.

I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to where my mom and her boyfriend, Phil, where sitting at the kitchen table.

I took a seat next to them and watched as both of them stared me down like I had a third head.

"What?" I asked, not being able to handle the suspense.

My mom rolled her eyes at me, "We're going to the cabin with the Cullen's this upcoming weekend."

_NO_

_YES_

_NO_

"Why?" I looked at both of them and glared, "Do I need to go?"

My mom let out a sigh, "Of course, it's only for the weekend; anyway, Edward's going so it's only fair you come to."

_Wonderful._

A fun filled weekend of seeing Edward and hearing him disgustingly mope on about how much he misses Rosalie. The cabin was the only place Esme and Carlisle wouldn't allow Rosalie to come, even though sometimes he would still sneak her there.

"Thanks mom," I said while I started to get up and walk out of the room. All I wanted to do was go back to my bedroom and sulk.

"I'm not done" I heard my mom say in almost a whisper.

_What the hell._

What more could there be?

I turned around just in time to see my mom's face turn a little pink.

This can't be good.

"As you know I'm starting a new job tomorrow so I can't drive you to school." She said quickly.

_Okay, so what? _

I'll take the bus or get a ride from a friend.

I shook my head not quite understanding what she was trying to get at.

After a few seconds she let out a little sigh, "I asked Esme and she said Edward will drive you. He'll be here at 7:30 to pick you up so be ready."

_WHAT!_

_No! Hell no!_

"Why can't I just take the bus or something?!" I yelled at her.

There was no way I wanted to burden Edward into driving me to school.

"Mom, we aren't even friends!" I spat out.

_How embarrassing!_

Of course, my mom didn't consider my feelings when she asked Esme. "Edward already agreed to it. He's going to be driving you home too. Just be pleasant to him. Please" She pleaded.

_Ugh_

I rolled my eyes at both of them before exiting the kitchen and stomping back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read the first chapter and those that left reviews. It made my day. Thanks again to my beta- JennBell**

**Just a little warning… there is some swearing and sexual talk, but not much. I also wrote this chapter in Edwards's point of view. I'm not sure which one I like better and how often I'll be switching between characters. But I wanted everyone to understand Edwards's personality. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!!**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Sunday.

My favorite day of the week. And no, not because of football.

Sunday was the day I spent hanging out with my two best friends; Jasper and Alice.

Freshman year we thoughtfully declared every Sunday the day of _No Relationship or high school Shit._

It was the day we could forget all the drama and hassle of high school and just hang out doing pretty much nothing at my house.

It was the day I waited for all week.

The day I lived for.

"Pass me the damn chips!" Jasper yelled leaping over the couch landing on Alice's lap.

Alice's face turned bright red and I couldn't help but laugh. You see, Alice has a thing for Jasper. It's so obvious to everyone but Jasper, of course.

"Get off me!" She squealed while hitting him with a pillow.

Jasper, not wanting to miss his opportunity, began tickling the hell out of her. "You know you like it."

_Yeah, she really does like it, Jasper idiot!_

I wanted to tell him several times about Alice's feelings but I didn't. I had promised Alice last year to keep my mouth shut and that's what I was going to do. Anyway, I thought it was amusing to see Alice suffer a little.

And I knew if I said anything it would mess up my favorite day of the week. And I was not about to do that, which is why I never invited Rosalie over on Sunday.

I know it upsets her a little but it also gives her the excuse to shop all day which is fine by me.

Rose and I have been dating since sophomore year.

October 27th to be exact.

We spend every other day together, minus the time she's busy with school activities, so not seeing her on Sunday doesn't bother me one bit.

Don't get me wrong, I love Rose, with everything I am, but I still like my life outside of her as well.

"Earth to Edward!" Alice yelled, snapping me out of my daydream. "Give Jasper the chips already."

_Damn._

I already broke rule number one of Sunday; _forget about everything relationship related._

I quickly handed him the bag, giving Alice my best sorry expression. She rolled her eyes as she started to fix her short black hair which Jasper managed to mess up pretty nicely.

"Nice sex hair" I blurted out making her blush profusely. I couldn't help it.

Jasper had a huge grin on his face and turned to Alice, "Oh, you wish."

_Again, yes she really does wish, Jasper idiot!_

Alice glared daggers at both of us, "I guess I didn't get the_ today is pick-on-Alice-day memo._"

I guess not.

---

The three of us sat in my living room for a while eating chips and staring at each other. To any normal observer it would probably seem like we were bored and even possibly weird but it's what we did. And I swear, sometimes it felt as though we could actually read each other's minds.

Finally, Jasper spoke up breaking the silence. "You both going to Emmett's party next weekend?"

_Shit._

I really wanted to go. I mean _really_ wanted to go but next weekend my parents were making me go up to the cabin.

Alice nodded her head. Of course she was going if Jasper would be there.

"Cabin" I quickly said. They both knew what it meant.

My parents and the Swan family, minus Charlie, rented a cabin around Mt. Rainier a few times a year. Usually I would make an excuse not to go but this time my parents insisted I come. And to make matters worse, Rose decided she didn't want to sneak around with me up there this time.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me, "Bella going?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he would ask me that.

For some unknown reason to me Jasper had a sexual thing for Bella Swan. And when I mean sexual thing, I simply mean just that.

"I don't know" I knew she would be there but I wasn't about to make Alice uncomfortable.

Thankfully, before Jasper could say something completely inappropriate my mom walked in the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen" Alice and Jasper said simultaneously.

I let out a low chuckle; they definitely belonged together.

My mom smiled at both of them, she felt the same way as I did when it came to Alice and Jasper.

"Edward, I need to talk to you" she said while grabbing the empty chip bag from off the table.

I was secretly hoping she would tell me I didn't have to go with them next weekend but knowing there was no way of getting out of it.

She crossed her arms staring at me for a minute.

_Great._

This can't be good.

"I just got off the phone with Renee" She started and then paused.

Renee is Bella's mom.

_So what. _

"Remember I told you she got that new job at the hospital?" She asked me.

_Yeah, what does that have to do with me?_

"Okay…" I said not understanding what she was trying to get at.

"Well, she can't drive Bella to and from school so I told her you would." She blankly said not even looking at me knowing I wouldn't want to.

I gaped at her for a minute. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Edward!" She yelled, "Don't use that word around me!"

I rolled my eyes; she wasn't the one being forced to be Bella's taxi driver.

I was pissed.

I let out a low growl, "Do I have to?" I asked almost pleading.

My mornings usually consisted of making out with Rose in my Volvo and I didn't feel like giving that up. Not to mention the fact Bella and I weren't even friends.

Bella hates me. Rose hates Bella. Bella hates Rose. I love Rose.

But I can't say I hate Bella. But I also can't say I like Bella either.

We have a mutual understanding of ignoring each other as much as possible.

Don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you.

And on top of all of it, Jasper wants to have sex with Bella.

Alice would surely be depressed when Jasper had his chance to say his opinion on the matter at hand.

It was too much. I knew Rose would be pissed and I would suffer for it.

It was giving me a headache thinking about all the endless possibilities of what could go wrong.

"If you want to keep that car of yours you'll pick her up at 7:30 and bring her home right after school." She said angrily as she walked out of the room.

I turned to look at Jasper who had the biggest fucking smile on his face.

_Here we go._

"I'll give her a ride" He said smugly.

_I'm sure you would cowboy._

It was times like this that I wished I could just come clean and tell Jasper how Alice truly feels about him. I hated seeing Alice so bent out of shape.

"Cut that shit out" I was so tired of hearing Jasper drooling over Bella when he could perfectly well have Alice.

And to be honest, even if Jasper had no chance with Alice I still wouldn't want him with Bella.

Again, don't ask why.

A huff escaped Jaspers lips and he sulked down into the couch. "Stop cock blocking!"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe my ears. There was no way in hell Bella would ever go for him.

"You heard me! You don't want her so let me."

I gaped at him.

He didn't want to have a relationship with her. He didn't even know her. He just wanted to have sex with her and for some reason I knew if it ever happened, which it better fucking not, I would be blamed when Bella got upset for being used by him.

"Bella would never touch you." I almost laughed at him. "Anyway, she's not worth your time." I told him while looking at Alice. She was worth his time. And his sex. And especially his love.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

_Whatever back to you._

We sat in silence for a little while. I'm pretty sure Jasper was thinking about the countless things he would do to Bella if he ever got the chance. Alice was staring at Jasper probably thinking about the things she would do to him. And I was thinking about how much I wanted them both to get the hell out of my house so I could go to bed.

Tomorrow is sure to be a long _long _day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I just wanted to give a big thanks to everyone that left a review and read the last two chapters. Also thanks to my beta – JennBell. I am going to try my best to get Chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Today is the commissioning of the USS George H.W. Bush and my husband's stationed on there so we have a lot going on with that and the in-laws are in town. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review if you have time.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

7:13AM.

_DAMN!_

I overslept again. It was becoming a bad habit of mine. Usually I wouldn't mind but today is different. Today I am not only picking up Rose but also Bella. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I didn't even have time to take a shower, _again._ So I rolled out of bed and threw on the first pair of jeans and shirt I could find. I made my way over to my bathroom and did my morning routine. I glanced at myself in the mirror; my hair was all over the place. I shrugged. Rose would like that shit.

When I got downstairs I quickly drank a glass of orange juice and gathered my school stuff and headed towards the door.

My mom was watering some plants in the foyer. She stopped when I passed. Usually she doesn't say much, if anything at all to me. I'm not a morning person and she knows it. But, of course, today was different. "Bella." She quickly said.

I looked at her and tried to give her the best smile I could offer which wasn't much and walked out the door. It was raining slightly but that's nothing unusual in Forks.

I walked over to my car which was sitting in the driveway. I noticed in my backseat there were still the blankets Rose and I had used when we went to a school football game. I had to laugh remembering why we had brought them in the first place. Then realizing Bella would be sitting in my backseat, I grabbed them and tossed them in the trunk. I didn't want to give Rose any other reasons to boast about our sex life to Bella. For some reason she liked doing that shit.

I quickly drove over to Bella's place. I parked in the front of her house and noticed the light in her bedroom was on. She must not be ready yet. I didn't want to be rude and honk. I waited for a minute hoping she would look out the window and notice I was here. But of course she didn't. It was already 7:35 and I was getting impatient. I still had to pick up Rose.

With that thought I turned off the car and walked over to her front door. I rang the door bell. Nothing. I rang the door bell again. Still nothing.

_Great._

She was probably still sleeping.

I walked over to the side of her house and grabbed the extra key her mom hid in the flower pot. Bella and I had used this very key many times growing up.

I let myself in the house and walked up the stairs towards Bella's room. Her door was slightly open. I listened for a minute to see if I could hear anything but it was silent. I didn't want to just barge in her room but if we didn't leave really soon we'd end up being extremely late. Rose hated being late.

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

My eyes shifted to Bella. She was definitely not sleeping.

I froze.

She had her back to me grabbing clothes from her dresser and tossing them on the floor. She was still getting dressed. And the worse part of it all was she only had on jeans and a bra.

Thank God I denied Jaspers request to accompany me this morning.

And even more, thank God she had her back turned toward me.

I had to get out of there before she caught me. She would surely kill me.

Without turning around, I slowly took a few steps back trying to be as quiet as I could. I reached the door and quickly grabbed the knob. But I was too late.

Bella swung around. Her mouth dropped open instantly.

I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other.

I tried with all my energy not to look at her breasts but I couldn't help myself. I had seen her in a bra before but that was in middle school and she definitely had _grown_ since then. She had on a red lacy bra that showed way too much cleavage.

I think she noticed me looking at them because her face turned as red as that bra. Then, thankfully, she grabbed a towel that had been lying on her bed and covered herself.

I took a deep breath; I was prepared for _anything_ but this.

She finally broke the silence. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

_Staring at your breasts._

"Picking you up" I quickly said and darted out of her bedroom. I didn't even turn around until I got into my car. I slammed my fists on the steering wheel. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Finally I heard the door open to the Volvo.

"Backseat." I whispered. I had no idea what else to say to her. I think she felt the same way.

It was silent the whole way to Rose's house. I occasionally looked at Bella thru my rearview mirror. Her face was still the same shade of bright red as it was in her bedroom. The same red as that bra.

_Fuck_.

I moaned.

Just then Rose swung the door open, plopped down in the front passengers' seat, reached over the console, and grabbed a fist full of my shirt dragging me to her. Her mouth met mine and forcefully parted my lips as she darted her tongue in my mouth. My tongue met hers and she pulled me closer.

I don't know why, but I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. She was staring at us, still red. Red like that bra. I closed my eyes, remembering Bella in that bra, and moaned in Rose's mouth.

Rose let out a little chuckle while releasing her hold on me. And I knew she had kissed me like that because of Bella.

I sat back down in my seat and took a deep breath. I started the car and headed towards the school hoping that Rose was satisfied enough not to say anything about our new passenger.

Of course I was wrong.

"Since when are you hanging out with the less fortunate?" Rose asked sounding a little bit annoyed and loud enough for Bella to hear.

_That was rude._

I rolled my eyes at her and smirked. "I'm not hanging out with anyone different." I had to act normal like nothing changed. "My mom just asked me to drive her to school and back from now on."

She let out a little huff. "And you said yes?"

I gave her my best crooked smile. I knew she would drop the issue. "You still want me to have my car, don't you?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. I smiled again. She got it.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I looked at Bella. She seemed nervous about something. I was about to ask what but Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"Can we drop _her_ off here?" I turned to look at Rose. She continued. "I don't want to be seen with her."

_Oh._

I didn't want to be that mean. But then I also didn't want a fight to begin. I turned around to look at Bella. She had her hand on the door. I took that as a yes.

I stopped the car and Bella quickly jumped out and whispered "thanks."

"Oh you're welcome" Rose said sarcastically.

I continued driving until I got to my normal parking spot. I turned off the engine and walked out. I grabbed Rose's hand as we walked toward the school.

I passed Bella as she stopped to talk to Jessica Stanley.

She met my gaze but quickly turned away.

I decided I was going to speak to her in biology class and apologize for Rose's bad attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks to everyone that left me reviews for the last chapter!! I loved them all!! I'd also like to thank everyone that read the last chapter and my beta – JennBell. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened this morning before I saw Jessica Stanley begging to speak to me with her eyes. Jessica was one of the hundreds of girls at school that liked Edward Cullen. However, the difference between Jessica and me was that she let everyone know her feelings toward him.

She must have seen me get out of his car.

I let out a defeated sigh. There was no way I'd get out of this conversation.

I glanced once more at the parking lot. Edward had just stepped out of his car and was walking toward the same spot Jessica was standing and I was heading. I picked up my pace. There was no way I wanted to chance the possibility of us running into each other.

Once I reached Jessica I made sure to stand so that my back would be facing Edward as he passed.

Jessica was silent for a moment staring behind me with a large grin on her face. I could only imagine that Edward was behind us. I watched as her eyes shifted to the left.

Realizing that he must have already passed, I quickly turned my head to where Jessica was looking.

Edward and Rosalie where walking hand in hand toward the entrance of the school a few feet in front of us.

_Ugh, Rosalie._

I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

Well, mainly Edward.

Then, all of the sudden, Edward shifted his head toward us without even loosening his grip on Rosalie's hand. His eyes quickly locked with mine.

_Shoot._

I had just been caught staring at him. I turned my gaze toward the parking lot hoping my face wasn't bright red as earlier.

When I thought the coast was clear, _again_, I snuck one last peek. They had just reached the front doors. Edward smoothly let go of Rosalie's hand as he opened the door for her. She quickly walked in and he followed.

_Wow, besides being beautiful, he's a gentleman too._

_Why does the world hate me?!_

Before I could come up with some clever answer Jessica interrupted my thoughts. "Oh my gosh, what was it like?"

I figured she was asking about the car ride to school this morning. But decided it was better to answer her questions with more questions. It would take up more time and I wouldn't have to go into detail or lie.

Jessica has no idea I have a crush on Edward Cullen and I intend to keep it that way.

"What, what was like?" I asked her.

Her face looked a little confused as she clarified. "You know the ride with Cullen?"

I was about to answer with a simple response like _okay_ but she cut me off before I could. "Wait! Why were you with Cullen in the first place?"

I let out a little smile; that was a question I could actually answer truthfully. I opened my mouth to explain to her about my mom's new job at the hospital but she cut me off again. "What did he smell like?"

_What kind of question was that?_

Only Jessica would ask such a ridiculous thing. But she didn't continue or try to cut me off so I had to answer this one.

I thought about it for a moment. I really didn't remember Edward smelling like anything in particular. I shrugged. "Like Edward?" I told her, which sounded more like a question then an actual answer.

She rolled her eyes at me a little annoyed. "Well, I bet Edward smells so good."

"I guess, if you like the non-showering type." I laughed remembering how his hair looked this morning.

_I know I do._

Jessica's smile widened. "Edward doesn't need to shower, he's perfectly perfect."

_Half true._

"Only if he wasn't with Rosalie." I blurted out. I didn't even mean to say it. I didn't want to raise any suspicions of my crush.

Of course, Jessica nodded her head franticly. "Oh, I know, right?" She paused then continued. "Like, you need to be a bitch or something to date Cullen."

I grimaced at the thought but added, "Or blonde."

Jessica laughed again. "A bitchy blonde. I better dye my hair then!"

"Right," I shrugged off while thinking about how ridiculous Jessica would look as a blonde.

Just then Mike Newton came up from behind us draping his arms around both our shoulders.

_Gross._

I quickly removed his arm from around me. He looked a little disappointed in my reaction but I didn't care. I was not in the mood for Mike's flirting this morning.

"What are you ladies talking about?" He asked us while looking at me.

I didn't want to say anything. And I knew I wouldn't have to. Jessica answered. "Cullen." She simply said.

Mike made a disgusted face. "You know there are more guys here then just Edward Cullen!"

I giggled. There may be more guys here but there is only one _Edward Cullen._

"Oh yeah I know. " Jessica responded.

_Huh?_

_Who else did Jessica like?_

Mike smirked. I think he thought she would say him but of course she didn't. "Jasper's pretty hot too!"

I laughed.

Poor Mike.

Not.

Jasper was okay, I guess, better than Mike, but nothing compared to Edward.

Just then the first bell rang. That was our queue to start walking toward the school. We only had a few minutes before first period would start. I reached my English class first and quickly said goodbye to Jessica and Mike before heading in.

---

Thankfully none of my friends were in my English class. It gave me about an hour to try and make sense of the events from this morning.

My mind drifted to when I was in my bedroom getting ready for school.

I knew Edward was supposed to pick me up at 7:30 this morning. I hadn't overslept or anything. Actually, I had gotten up extra early. Usually I take showers at night before I go to bed but I couldn't knowing the first person I'd see today was Edward. So, I took a shower in the morning. Then I couldn't leave my hair wet, even though it was slightly raining, so I had to blow dry it.

I had completely lost track of time. I guess I should have taken my mom up on that offer for a clock. Oh well.

After drying my hair I had to figure out what I was going to wear to school. Jeans were a given. The shirt on the other hand was a problem. I wanted something nice other than my usual sweatshirt. I tried on almost everything in my closest before heading to my dresser. When I reached it I started throwing out everything. That's when I heard a noise.

I quickly turned around and saw Edward in my room staring at me wide eyed. At first I had completely forgotten about the fact that I was topless, well with only a bra on, until I saw his gaze slide downward.

Saying I was horrified was an understatement. I wanted to die. He was used to Rosalie, surely I was plain looking.

After a few word exchanges he thankfully ran out of my room leaving me still in shock. I quickly grabbed the first shirt I could find and threw on a sweatshirt over it.

_So much for going out of my way to look extra nice today._

He didn't say anything on the way to Rosalie's house. Thank gosh. I had nothing to say to him and was still pretty embarrassed.

Rosalie hopped in the car and grabbed Edward for a kiss. I wanted to die again.

_Jealousy_ was another understatement for the day.

I stared, wishing it was me he was kissing like that. But then something weird happened. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me. I don't know why he did it but he did. He then closed them, probably out of disgust at my face or something, and moaned in her mouth. Again I wanted to die. His moan sounded so perfect.

_Perfectly Edward._

Then we were off to school. Edward drove way too fast. I think it was because he wanted me out of the car but I don't know. Rosalie said a few rude remarks. I tried not to think too much into them knowing she is nothing to me but it still hurt. It hurt not because she was saying them but because Edward was agreeing.

I hopped out of the car before he even parked because they wanted me out.

Now all I can think about is biology class. Edward is my lab partner. And no, he didn't pick me. Mr. Banner had selected partners at the beginning of the year. Edward never even spoke to me in class unless it had to do with a lab. I decided I was only going to speak to him if he said something to me first. Which I was kind of hoping he would but at the same time not. I highly doubt he would speak to me though. I'm not his type of girl or even friend especially after this morning.

_I'm not a bitchy blonde._

I snorted to myself with the realization I would never get Edward. I'm not a bitch and I'm definitely not a blonde.

_Huh._

But I could be a bitch if I wanted to. I mean if he likes that type of girl. But I would never dye my hair blonde because that would just look awful. But I could try to be a bitch to him. I mean, that is if he actually talks to me.

_Wow, that sounds really pathetic._

_But I'm desperate and it might be my Only Hope. _

---

After lunch I made my way to the biology classroom. I was hoping beyond anything that Edward had not made it there yet. When I got into the room I quickly glanced at our table. Of course he was already sitting there. To make matters worse he was looking at me. I looked down as I walked over to my stool and took my seat.

Slowly I glanced up toward the chalkboard. There was only one minute left until the class started.

_Good._

There was not enough time for an awkward conversation.

I heard a loud sigh coming from his side of the table. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I didn't even know if he was talking to me because he was so quiet. I turned my head to face him. He was looking at me. Obviously it was meant for me.

_He was sorry._

I thought about it for a second. Was he sorry for walking in my room? Or was it because of Rosalie? Maybe it was both? I don't know.

I wanted to say _it's okay _or _don't worry about it_ but I couldn't. I told myself in English class that I was going to be a bitch to him so that's what I intended to do.

"Whatever" I said while rolling my eyes at him. Then I looked the other way.

I fought with myself not to look back at him. He deserved this. But then again he was actually talking to me. But he definitely deserved this more.

I heard another frustrated sigh coming from him. "I _really_ am sorry."

He emphasized the _really_.

It was killing me now, not being able to say anything to him. But I had to remind myself not to give into him so easily. I didn't even turn around to look at him. "I said whatever."

Another sigh came from him. I sighed back in response.

"Bella, I didn't mean…" He started to say but was interrupted by Mr. Banner who started the lecture.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. He said my name. And the way he said my name made me smile.

_Pathetic, I know. _

But the way he said it was _perfectly Edward._

Edward didn't try to say anything to me for the remainder of the class which was fine with me. Once the bell rang I practically ran out of the room and headed to my last class. Gym.

---

I walked into the locker room and opened my locker. My uniform was not there. I must have forgotten it this morning with all the crazy stuff going on. I asked the teacher for one of the rentals and got changed. It was way too big.

When I was done getting dressed I walked out to the gym. Again, I had no friends in this class. I stood there looking around waiting for class to start.

We were playing baseball today.

_Great, I suck._

Worse than that, the gym teacher had picked captains to choose the teams. Jasper and Ben. I would surely be chosen last.

Jasper got first pick, "Bella."

_WHAT?!_

I gaped at him. Was he serious? I didn't move.

"Bella!" He yelled this time.

Realizing he must not be joking I made my way over to him. He smiled at me. Edward must have told him what happened. I then looked out at the people still waiting to be picked. Everyone was staring at me probably just as confused as I was. Then I saw Alice's face. She looked upset. I felt bad. They were best friends and I couldn't understand why he would pick me instead of her.

We were in the outfield first. Jasper told me to stay in left field. He was in center. I was praying no one would hit a ball anywhere near me. If they did I would make a fool of myself and Jasper would be sure to tell Edward about it.

Just then Emmett hit one right in my direction. I tried to catch the ball, I really did. But I fell backwards. Jasper ran and retrieved it and threw it to the second baseman.

I was still lying on my back too embarrassed to get up. Jasper walked over to me and put out his hand. I grimaced at the thought of Edward learning about this. But I grabbed it anyway.

When I was back on both feet I noticed my shirt sleeve was almost completely off.

_Stupid too big gym rental uniforms!_

Jasper smiled.

_What's with me and my bra showing today?!_

"I wonder what the rest of that bra looks like on you." Jasper quickly said as he smiled at me.

_Oh my gosh!_

I didn't even know what to say. So I said the only thing I could think of. "Ask Edward."

I expected him to laugh or make a joke because I thought Edward would have already told him what happened this morning. But I must have been wrong.

Jasper's mouth fell open and he gaped at me.

_Shit._

I stared back at him.

After what seemed to be hours he walked back to center field. He didn't say anything else to me and I didn't say anything else to him.

Once class was finally over I went back into the locker room to change. I was never going to forget my gym uniform again!

The bell rang.

I knew Edward would be waiting for me by his car so I took a few extra minutes making sure my hair was decent. Once I thought it was acceptable I walked out of the locker room.

I quickly looked up. Across the hall I saw Jasper and Edward talking. Jasper looked pissed. Edward looked even more pissed. The only thing I could think of was it had something to do with what I had said in gym class.

Just then Edward noticed me standing there. He narrowed his eyes at me and started shooting daggers in my direction.

If looks could kill I'd definitely be dead right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Just a quick thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it! Thanks also to my beta – JennBell and everyone that has read the story so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if you have time.**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

The bell rang.

Biology class was over and I still hadn't been able to speak to Bella. It's not that I didn't try; it was more like she refused to talk to me. I can't blame her though. What Rose said in the car this morning was beyond hurtful.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry for Rose's comments. I wanted to tell her I didn't agree with the _less fortunate _remark. I wanted to let her how I wasn't ashamed to be seen with her getting out of my car. But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me.

Maybe it was a good thing though.

Maybe this is what I needed to get my life back to normal.

Surely, Bella wouldn't want to drive with me anymore after today. I would never accidently walk in her bedroom while she was dressing. Rose would never make anymore rude remarks towards her. Jasper and Alice would never have to find out what happened. And everything could go back to how it was before.

I smiled at myself.

Bella was only making it easier on me.

I watched as Bella ran out of the room. She still hated me. Nothing's changed. With that thought, I grabbed my books from off the table and headed out the door.

Rose was standing on the other side waiting for me. I flashed my best crooked smile at her while throwing my arms around her waist. She pulled me closer as I rested my head against hers. I squeezed her once more before releasing my grip.

"Are you okay?" She asked as my mouth found her ear and gently placed a kiss on it. She shivered lightly and I did it again.

I pulled away from her. She was smiling. I smiled back. "I just missed you, that's all."

She quirked an eyebrow at me and I playfully rolled my eyes.

Before I could give her a real kiss Emmett walked right between us. "I missed you both too." He laughed while heading into the biology room.

This time I rolled my eyes a little annoyed. Rose laughed. She grabbed my face and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the type of kiss I was expecting or wanted but still I was satisfied.

I watched as she walked into biology and found her seat. Then I quickly made my way to English.

---

I sat in class watching the clock slowly move. It seemed as though this day would never end.

I still had to drive Bella home. I grimaced at the thought. At least Rose wouldn't be there this time. She had a student body government meeting right after school like always. Our class had elected her president.

Every day after school I would drive home by myself. Usually I would just sit around talking to my mom or doing homework until five. Then I would drive back to the school to pick Rose up. Depending on her homework load, Rose would come over to my house for a while to hang out. I was hoping today there would be no homework so she'd come over.

_Finally, _the bell rang.

I quickly ran out of my seat and darted to my locker. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. I turned around just in time to see Jasper leave the boys locker room. He looked upset.

I walked over to him. He saw me coming and glared at me.

_What the fuck did I do?_

"What the fuck did I do?" I snapped at him. He wasn't the type to just glare at someone for no reason.

He crossed his arms. "You know what you did!" He almost yelled back.

_Nothing!_

I threw my arms up in defeat.

"Just tell me what I did?" I wasn't about to play guessing games with him.

He shook his head at me.

It pissed me off.

"Just spit it out!" The suspense was killing me now.

All of the sudden his gaze moved to the right. I looked. Bella was walking out of the girl's locker room.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

"Shit." I didn't mean to say it out loud.

Bella must have told him something about this morning to make Jasper mad at me. The only thing I could think of was the bra incident.

But nothing had happened so why was Jasper so mad at me?

Just then Bella looked up at where we were standing.

I was mad.

Beyond mad.

_How the fuck could she do this to me!_

I narrowed my eyes at her. I even think I showed my teeth a little.

She froze.

I stood there for a minute just glaring at her. She didn't move either with a confused look on her face.

Jasper interrupted the silent death match I was having with Bella. "Dick."

I swung my head around to face him. "It's not what you think." I quickly said while returning my gaze to where Bella had been standing. She was slowly moving toward the direction of her locker.

"Is it?" Jasper asked while uncrossing his arms.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "You really think I'd do that to you?" I paused for a moment. His face relaxed. I continued. "Or Rose?"

"I guess not." He smirked while probably realizing how stupid he sounded for even thinking it. "But you need to tell me what happened."

_Of course I did._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I said while secretly thanking God he believed me. "I'll drop by your house after school."

He nodded his head in agreement and walked away. I slowly started my walk toward the parking lot.

---

When I got to my car Bella was already standing by the back passenger door. She was looking down and looked sad and I felt a little bad.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her head quickly shot up. "Rose isn't here so you can sit in the front."

She shook her head no and then quietly added, "I like the backseat."

_Well, so do I… _

Then, realizing why I like the backseat, I frowned. "Whatever."

I unlocked the doors and got in. She quickly followed me. I put on my seatbelt and started the engine.

Slowly, I drove out of the school parking lot.

The silence was killing me. I wanted to just yell at her and rip her apart for saying anything to Jasper. But I couldn't. She looked so sad in the back. And I'm sure it had to do with the looks I gave her in the hallway minutes earlier.

But I had to know why she did it.

I looked in the rearview mirror. She was looking out the window. "What did you say to Jasper?"

I waited a minute for her response but she was silent. I knew she had heard me. And I was mad now. "Well?" I asked a little harsh.

"Nothing really." I heard her whisper.

_Nothing!_

"Don't fuck with me Bella." I angrily spat at her. "I know you said something so just tell me!"

I heard a little sigh come out of her lips.

I waited.

"It's just…" She paused. "It's just… we were playing baseball in gym class…" She paused again and I was tempted to stop the car and shake it out of her. "…I fell…Jasper helped me up…" _Of course he did._ "…and he made a comment about seeing me… in my bra…" _Not surprised._ "…and I said ask Edward." She was silent then.

_Oh._

_Shit._

"What did he say?" I needed to know everything so I could be prepared with whatever I was going to tell Jasper this afternoon.

She took forever to answer again. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I asked incredulously. That didn't sound like Jasper at all.

"He just stared at me." She explained while still looking out the window.

"Oh." I thought about it for a minute.

Now I understood why Jasper was so mad at me. He thought Bella and I had hooked up. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Bella and me ever hooking up. That would never _ever_ happen.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once we reached her house I pulled into the driveway. She quickly unfastened her seatbelt and gathered her stuff. "7:30?" I asked while she was stepping out of my car.

She stopped and looked at me. "Okay. Thanks." Then slammed the door shut. I watched as she stepped into her house.

I let out a sigh and backed out of the driveway and headed to Jaspers.

---

As I reached Jaspers house I saw him standing in the window.

_That fucker was waiting for me._

I quickly parked on the side of his house and walked toward the door. Before I could reach the knob Jasper swung it open.

I stepped inside and followed him to the family room. "Pop?" He asked me as I plopped on the couch. I shook my head no. I just wanted to get this over with already.

He walked back with a Coke in hand and sat down on the opposite couch facing me. "Explain." He said while opening his drink and taking a sip.

I ran my hand threw my hair. It was a complete mess. "You know I have to pick up Bella now…" I began telling him. He nodded his head. "Well, when I got to her house this morning I rang the doorbell but she wasn't answering so I walked into her house and into her room…" I paused to look at him. His eyes had grown wide. I continued. "…well she hadn't finished getting ready and wasn't wearing a shirt."

_No big deal._

"You see, it's no big deal." I told him while shrugging because it really wasn't.

His mouth fell open. "No big deal?"

I started at him.

"No big deal?" He repeated a little louder. But then added, "She's fucking hot. And you saw her in a bra and you think it's not a big fucking deal?"

I gaped at him. "It's just Bella." I paused. His mouth was still on the floor. "Anyway, I completely embarrassed the shit out of her."

It was silent for a moment. "Fuck." Jasper finally said. "What did she look like?"

I chuckled. Of course Jasper wanted to know every detail. I chuckled again knowing whatever I said would probably make an appearance in his fantasies about her.

Then I thought about the question for a minute remembering her in that lacy red bra. My mind wandered to places I didn't want it to so I had to stop it. "You know what her faces looks like when she gets really embarrassed?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well, her bra was that color…but lacy…"

"Go on!" He was getting impatient.

"That's really it." I didn't want my mind wandering anymore.

Jasper glared at me. "Details, man, details!"

I really didn't want to go into details. "What do you want to know?"

Jaspers eyes lit up. "What size is she?"

I shrugged. I'm not up-to-date with all the bra sizes.

He was a little annoyed now. "Would you say she is bigger or smaller then Rose?"

_Fuck._

I didn't want to compare them. And it was really none of his business anyway. But I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"About the same." I softly said.

And he knew that was all he'd be getting out of me so thankfully he dropped the issue and turned on the television.

We watched a few stupid shows on MTV. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 5:15.

_Shit!_

I told Jasper I had to go and quickly jumped in my car. I called Rose on the way to the school to tell her I was running late. Thankfully she wasn't mad at me.

---

When I reached the school parking lot I saw Rose standing with Emmett and a few other football players. I quickly stopped the car and walked toward them.

I gave Rose a sorry expression as I reached them. She smiled back at me. "I lost track of time." I explained to her.

"It's okay." She quickly said. I smiled at her again.

Emmett laughed at us. "Well, if you were any later I would have taken her home myself."

I lowered my brow at him. "Funny."

With that I grabbed her hand and we walked back to my car. "My house or yours?" I asked her.

Her face lit up. "Yours silly."

I giggled as we drove back to my house.

---

Once we reached my house we made our way to my bedroom. My parents were pretty laid back when it came to girls in my room which I was definitely thankful for.

Before I could even say anything Rose jumped on me as she wrapped her legs around my waist and began kissing me.

_Okay._

I kissed her back while backing toward the bed and sitting down.

She forcefully grabbed my shirt and ripped it off. I repeated her actions by unbuttoning her shirt with my hands while continuing to kiss her.

Once I fully got her shirt off I threw it on the floor and looked down.

I froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Big thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. =) Also, thanks to those that have read the story so far and to my beta – JennBell. I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!! This chapter is shorter than the rest, I hope you don't mind. I want to write a BPOV next and I wanted them in separate chapters. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I don't know how long I sat on my bed frozen staring up at her breasts.

Rose must have noticed something was not right. She stopped kissing me. "What's wrong Eddie?" She asked.

_Fuck, I hate when she calls me Eddie._

I couldn't think straight. I gently pushed her off my lap and onto the bed next to me while I continued to look at her breasts.

"Is it because I gained a pound?" She sounded as though she was almost in tears. "Because I can lose it if you want."

_What the fuck?!_

"No!" My eyes shot back at her. Did she really think I cared about that? "You look perfect."

She looked at me completely confused. And I'm sure I had the same confused look on my face. "Then what is it?"

I shook my head.

"You don't want me?" There was so much agony in her voice.

I hated seeing her like that. Especially because I'm the one that caused it. I had never once in our almost 2 year relationship turned Rose down for sex. And didn't want to start now. But I had to.

"No. Rose, I _really do_ want you." I told her while looking her straight in the eyes.

I think she took that as a sign that we were going to continue because she quickly sat back down on my lap. Her lips met mine again. She forcefully tried to part my lips with hers. I couldn't let it get this far again so I pulled my face away from her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She spat out at me while grabbing her shirt and putting it back on.

I didn't waste any time putting my shirt back on either. "I just…" I paused not knowing how to turn her down without hurting her feelings. Realizing there was no way to do that I continued. "…I'm not in the mood."

She glared at me. I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. "You're saying I don't turn you on anymore?"

_How could she even think that!_

"No!" I practically yelled at her. "You do… turn me on."

I couldn't believe we were even having this conversation.

"Why?" She quietly began, "Why are you denying me?"

I ran my hands threw my hair. I didn't even know what to say. And there was no way I was about to tell her the truth. "I just…"

_Fuck, what do I say to her?_

I sighed heavily. "I have a lot on my mind."

It was silent for a few minutes. I didn't even dare look up at her. I'm sure if I did I would have just given in. I also didn't want to see the hurt I had caused her.

She finally broke the silence. "I'm not on your mind?"

I rolled my eyes. She was acting overdramatic.

I scooted closer to her. "You're always on my mind." It was the truth.

"I just don't understand." She whispered as I started to rub her back.

_Believe me, I don't understand either._

I didn't say anything. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better.

I continued to rub her back while she sat there staring at the floor. I don't know how long this went on for but I do know my arm was starting to kill me. "Can you take me home?" She finally asked. I nodded.

She grabbed her stuff and I lead her out of the house. Once we reached my car I opened the door for her. She got in without saying anything. I walked over to the driver side and plopped down on the seat. I quickly drove over to Rose's house. It was completely silent the entire way.

I pulled into her drive way and got out of the car to walk her to the front door. I could tell she was still upset with me. _Hell, I was still upset with myself._ "I love you" I told her as we reached the front porch.

She gave me a half smile. "I love you too." Then she walked into her house leaving me standing there without a kiss or even a hug.

_She was mad._

On the drive back to my house I decided to call the one and only person that could possibly help me sort my feelings out. Alice. She agreed to meet me at my house.

---

Once I reached my house I noticed Alice wasn't there yet. I sat in my car waiting for her.

I still had no idea what I was going to say to Alice when she finally got here. I wanted to tell her the truth, whatever the truth was.

The problem was everything didn't make sense anymore.

One minute Rose and I were kissing on my bed and the next I was pushing her away. And in that moment all I could think about was Bella.

It wasn't like I expected Rose to be wearing the same bra or even color because she wasn't. So why Bella appeared in my mind at that particular moment was beyond me.

But I knew it had to stop. It wouldn't be fair to Rose if I continued while thinking about another girl. Rose deserved better than that.

And as much as I wanted to be honest with her I couldn't. It would hurt her even more and I wasn't about to do that.

Just then Alice knocked on my car window interrupting my thoughts.

I unlocked the doors and she jumped into the front passenger side seat.

She gave me an apologetic smile. Alice could always tell when something was wrong which is why she's my best friend.

"What's wrong?" She quietly asked while grabbing my hand with hers.

I sat there in silence trying to gather my thoughts. I had to tell Alice everything. So I did just that. I told her about walking in on Bella dressing and even told her about the bra. She laughed. Then I explained about the car ride with Rose. Her laughing stopped. I proceeded with caution when telling her about Jasper and gym class. She looked a little upset. And I could only imagine what she would have looked like if I told her the whole Jasper dilemma. I briefly told her about my confrontation with Bella on the way home and ended my story with Rose in my room.

When I finished I looked up at her. She was staring at me.

_Shit._

_The story must have freaked her out or something._

"Do you like Bella?" She asked without breaking her gaze on me.

I snorted. "No."

Then her face looked a little puzzled. "No?" She questioned.

I thought about it for a minute.

No, I really don't like Bella. At least not the way Alice was implying.

I shook my head no.

"Well…" She began but paused. "…maybe you shouldn't be around Bella then."

_I know._

_But that's not possible._

"I know." I rested my head on the steering wheel. "But I don't know how that's even possible."

"Find someone else to drive her to school?" She asked.

My head popped up. I hadn't even thought about that. But who could I get to do that. I turned to face Alice. Maybe she could. "Will you?"

Alice began shaking her head no franticly. "I drive with Jasper."

_Oh shit._

I completely forgot about that. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Then who?" I questioned. I wasn't even friends with any of her friends and don't even know who has a car or not.

Alice thought for a minute. "Mike Newton?"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of his name. He bothered the shit out of me. I only wanted to find another ride for Bella not torture her. "Why Mike?"

She began laughing. I lowered my brow at her. "Mike is in love with Bella!"

_Huh?_

"Really?" I asked. I never paid enough attention to Mike to even realize he had any feelings for her.

She laughed even louder. "We are all in the same biology class and you've never noticed Mike's persistent flirting attempts with Bella?"

_No._

Then my mind wandered to biology class. Mike sat in front of us with Angela. Then it dawned on me. Mike turns around and tries to talk to Bella at least five times a day. "Oh."

She laughed again probably at the realization on my face that Mike likes Bella.

I really didn't like the idea of Mike driving Bella to and from school every day. Especially if he had a thing for her.

_Don't ask why._

But it might be my only chance of getting my life back to normal. Well, at least my life in school. The cabin was a whole other problem. So I have to try. I nodded to myself. I was definitely going to bring it up to Bella on the way to school tomorrow.

I thanked Alice for her help. Then headed to bed with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!! I L-O-V-E all of them!! Thanks again to my Beta – JennBell and all those that have read the story so far. Does anyone even read the a/n? Haha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have time please write a review. Oh, and don't worry, the cabin is the next chapter. I promise. =) Just a little friendly reminder, Hailey is Bella's friend that lives in Arizona. She was in the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"How about Cullen and you in the school library?" Hailey giggled.

I knew I should never have told her about my crush on Edward. I didn't want to discuss any Edward related fantasies with her.

"The library?" I questioned.

Hailey burst into laughter. "You know… one of those study rooms?"

_No, thanks._

"I think I'll pass on the library." I almost snorted at her.

I heard a little huff coming from the other line. "Well, you're no fun."

I hadn't figured out how to even be his friend yet let alone anything more than that. Anyways, Edward was taken. By the biggest _bitch_ in school. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I needed to switch the topic. I had enough of Edward Cullen talk for one day. And I knew the one thing Hailey liked to talk about more than my dumb crushes; hers. "How is Chris?"

"Hot!" She almost yelled over the phone. "We are going out on Friday."

"That's great." I tried to sound enthusiastic for her. But honestly it made me feel even worse. She was getting the opportunity to go out with her crush while mine wants nothing to do with me.

I think Hailey knew I was a little depressed too. "Just give it time… Cullen will come around."

"Yeah, right." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Bella…" She paused then continued. "…You're way better than Rosalie."

_Way better than Rosalie? Maybe in the not being a bitch category but not in the looks._

"Sure…" I slowly said. "On that note I think I'm gonna call it a night."

We said are goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I turned off the light and made my way over to my bed. Quickly, I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

My dreams were the only place Edward Cullen and I were together and I couldn't wait to get to that place.

---

I woke up at 6:30 making sure it gave me plenty of time to get ready. I didn't want to start the day out like yesterday.

At 7:30 on the dot I walked out my front door. Edward was already parked in the drive way. I quickly made my way to the passenger side back door. I got in and put my seatbelt on.

I looked up at Edward. He looked nervous.

_Great._

He was still probably mad at me for talking to Jasper.

Slowly, he pulled out of the driveway. Once we were driving down the road he looked thru the rearview mirror at me. I didn't mean to, but I was staring at him.

His hair was still a little wet, most likely from taking a shower this morning. Remembering what Jessica had asked yesterday, I nonchalantly took in a deep breath. There was a faint smell of some kind of aftershave but I couldn't be certain what type it was.

But Jessica was right. He smelled really good.

_Perfectly Edward._

Then I internally slapped myself for being so pathetic.

Edward broke the silence first. "You know…" He paused while taking a deep breath. _Great, here it comes. _"…If you had a boyfriend then he could drive you to school."

I didn't even know what to say. I knew Edward didn't want to drive me but I didn't think it was that bad. "Oh."

I think my face was bright red at this point. I slowly shifted my gaze up. Edward was picking at the steering wheel with his finger. "I mean…" He paused again. "…Then you wouldn't have to deal with Rose."

_So, he was looking out for me? From his girlfriend?_

"I can just walk." I blurted out. There was no one I really wanted to ride with and I wasn't about to discuss my nonexistent boyfriend with him.

Edward stopped picking at the steering wheel for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to make you walk."

"Then what do you want?" I asked him. He knows I don't have a boyfriend. And this conversation was becoming very embarrassing.

There was silence for what seemed to be minutes until he finally spoke up again. "You know, Mike Newton has a thing for you." He spoke so quickly I almost didn't catch what he had said.

_Well, duh, but gross._

"I'd rather walk." I said in a disgusted voice. There was no way in hell I would ever get in a car with Mike Newton.

I heard a sigh coming from him. "What's wrong with Mike?" He asked me.

_He's not you._

I rolled my eyes. What's_ right_ with Mike should have been the question. "Why aren't you friends with him?"

I knew Edward didn't like Mike and he couldn't deny that.

He let out a defeated sigh. "I see your point."

It was silent again. I waited until we were only a block away from Rosalie's house before I finally spoke up. "Do you want me just to walk then?" I felt stupid even asking it.

"No!" He yelled. "I'll just have to deal with it."

_Deal with what?_

I thought he was trying to protect me from Rosalie so why he was the one having to deal with it was beyond me.

I grabbed my iPod from in my backpack and quickly put on the headphones while Rosalie walked to the car. I wasn't about to just sit here like yesterday while she talked crap about me.

Rosalie hopped into the front seat and put on her seatbelt. I was expecting her to grab him like last time but she wasn't even looking at him.

I glanced at Edward. He looked pretty upset. And the only thing I could think of was how I must be involved somehow.

"Rose…" He quietly said. I turned the volume down on my iPod to hear what he was saying. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He paused and looked thru the rearview mirror at me. I quickly turned the other way. "…you know."

Whatever it was, he didn't want me to know about it. And now I was really curious.

Rosalie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm over it."

Edward frowned. "Please, I'm _really_ sorry."

The way he apologized to Rosalie was the same way he had apologized to me in biology class. Then I had to smile knowing it was a genuine Edward apology.

"Eddie, it's fine." She whispered while turning to him and smiling.

He gave her a crooked smile.

It was _perfectly Edward._

I wanted to die. Whatever their fight was about seemed to be over or at least over for the time being.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the cabin with me this weekend?" He asked her. "I'm sure I can sneak you there."

_Please say no!_

_Please say no!_

_Please say no!_

"I can't. You know that." Rosalie explained while looking out the window.

Edward let out a loud growl. "I really want you to come. Please?"

_Please don't!_

Rosalie looked a little annoyed now. "Edward, I can't." She paused. "It's only for two days anyway. You'll survive."

_Thank you Lord!_

"Yeah, I guess." He responded.

And I couldn't help but feel bad. He looked so depressed at the thought of being without Rosalie for two days. Or maybe he was depressed at the thought of being with me for two days? Whatever it was, he was pretty upset.

When we reached the school Edward stopped the car before getting to his normal parking spot and I jumped out. This time I didn't say anything and I practically ran into the school.

---

I spent the morning avoiding the halls where I knew Edward or Rosalie may be. I knew it was making Edward uncomfortable with me around and I didn't want to do that to him.

When it was time for biology I picked up my pace in hopes I would beat Edward to class. Of course I didn't, _again_.

Edward looked up from our table when I walked in. We locked eyes. And for some unknown reason to me, I smiled at him.

And I was horrified. You don't smile at someone that hates you. My smile dropped at the thought and I froze.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. But then he did the weirdest thing, he smiled back.

I'm pretty sure my face turned bright red. Then his smile dropped and he looked down at the table.

_Okay, no idea what that was about._

I quickly made my way to our table and threw my backpack down. I looked from the corner of my eye at Edward, he was still looking down. Somehow I upset him.

Just then Mr. Banner came into the classroom. He announced another class would be using our room so we would be going to the library for independent study.

_Just great._

Once we all got to the library Mr. Banner told us to spread out and start studying by ourselves or with a partner.

Mike Newton walked right over to me and I pretended I didn't see him. "Want to study with me, Bella?"

_No!_

Before I could answer I heard Edward from behind me. "She's studying with me today." He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the library.

_Okay, Edward was acting really weird today._

"Do you want to work in one of those rooms?" He asked me pointing to all the study rooms on the side.

My face turned bright red again.

_There is no way this could really be happening to me._

"Okay." I choked out while following him in one.

He closed the door behind me and pulled out a chair for me.

_Perfectly Edward._

Without saying anything else he grabbed his science book from in his backpack and started flipping thru the pages.

"What was that about?" I had to know.

Edward looked up and closed his book. "I felt bad for this morning…" He paused while opening the book again. "I didn't want to leave you with Newton."

_He felt bad._

"Thanks." I quickly said. He half smiled at me then looked back at his book.

I grabbed my book and flipped it open to a random page. I knew I wouldn't be getting much studying done today.

A few minutes later I looked up. Edward was reading. I looked out the little window to the main part of the library. I saw Alice at a table writing.

_Huh._

"You don't want to invite Alice in here?" I asked him.

His eyes shot up at me and then towards the window. "If she wants to come in she will."

"Okay." That was weird. But I shrugged it off and started reading.

Edward didn't say anything else to me and I didn't say anything to him. Once the bell rang he opened the door for me and we went our separate ways.

---

I quickly made my way towards the girl's locker room with my _own_ uniform in hand. Before I could reach the door I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around. Rosalie was standing there glaring at me.

_Shit! This can't be good._

"Don't talk to Edward!" She spat at me. "Don't even fucking look at Edward!"

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at her.

She continued. "If I hear anything about you doing either of those things again I'll fucking make your life hell!"

_And I bet she would._

"Okay." I quietly whispered.

A large smile appeared on her face. "He'll never like you." With that she walked away.

I stood there in shock for a few minutes.

"Don't listen to her." I heard a voice coming from behind me. I quickly turned. Alice was smiling at me. "That's what I do."

I tried to smile back. "She's such a bitch."

Alice laughed. "He's a really good friend to have, you know."

_Friend. I'm not even his friend._

"Then why's he dating her?" I asked while opening the locker room door.

Once we were both in the locker room she turned to me. "Just one of the many mysteries of Edward Cullen."

We both laughed. And I knew I liked Alice already.

---

On the way home from school I didn't say anything to Edward. The following three days I kept our talking to a minimum. Edward didn't seem to mind and Rosalie appeared to be pleased because she went back to her normal routine of grabbing him when she got in the car every morning.

---

Friday afternoon when Edward dropped me off from school I didn't expect him to say anything to me about this weekend so it surprised me when he did.

"Are you excited about this weekend?" He asked while I was gathering my stuff and opening the door.

_Honestly, no._

"Not really." I told him while stepping out of his car.

He laughed. "Me either."

Of course, we both had completely different reasons for not looking forward to the trip.

I closed the car door and made my way to the house. Once I walked in I turned around. Edward was just pulling out of the driveway.

_Perfectly Edward._

That night I fell asleep thinking about Edward.

---

"Bella!" I heard my mom yelling from downstairs. "Bella, its 5:00! We are leaving in 15 minutes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read the story. Thanks to my beta – JennBell. I decided to write both days at the cabin in two different chapters. I hope you all don't mind. The next chapter will have a lot more private Bella/Edward interaction I promise so please don't hate me. Their friendship/relationship is still growing and I'm trying to capture that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I heard my dad yelling from downstairs. "We are leaving in 15 minutes!"

_Great!_

I slowly rolled out of bed and made my way to the window. It was cloudy and pouring outside.

Hopefully it wasn't a bad sign of what was to lie ahead this weekend.

Still half asleep I grabbed my cell phone from off the nightstand and started dialing. It rang twice before Rose answered.

"Edward?" She questioned.

I definitely woke her up. I already knew the answer but had to ask. "Last chance?"

I heard a groan coming from her end. "I can't."

I groaned in response. "More like you won't."

It was silent for a moment and for a second I thought maybe she had fallen back asleep. "I love you Eddie."

"I love you too." I told her while hanging up the phone.

Then I looked around my room. I hadn't even started packing yet. Quickly, I grabbed my backpack from off my chair and dumped all the contents on my bed. I walked over to the dresser and threw some clothes in the bag. Then I made my way into my bathroom and tossed in anything I thought I might need.

_Done._

The only thing I had left to do was get dressed.

_Fuck._

I had already packed the clothes I was going to wear today. I dumped everything out of my backpack _again _and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. I quickly got changed and threw everything else back in the bag.

"Edward!" My dad yelled again. "5 minutes!"

I rolled my eyes. My dad never likes being late to anything.

With that thought I walked into my bathroom to do my morning routine. I looked at the empty toothbrush holder.

_Shit._

I packed that too. Not wanting to unpack everything, _again, _I settled for just mouthwash. I looked in the mirror. My hair was still a mess but I didn't have time to fix it. Rose would have loved it. _Her loss._

After I was done with everything I could think of I made my way downstairs. My parents were already by the door waiting for me.

"We're meeting at Renee's house." My mom said while smiling at me.

I attempted a smile and nodded in return.

_It was way too early for a Saturday._

As we walked out the door my dad shook his head and threw a heavy jacket at me. Apparently I wasn't as informed as he was to the temperature.

When we got to my dad's car we threw everything in the back. I climbed into the backseat and put my seatbelt on. My dad turned on the engine and we were off to Bella's house.

Once we got there my mom made me get out of the car and walk to the house with them. Phil, Renee's boyfriend, answered the door. He invited us in for a little breakfast. I really wasn't hungry but knew my parents wouldn't be happy with me if I declined.

We walked into the kitchen. And I quickly changed my mind about being hungry. Renee had made waffles and they smelled better than anything I'd ever smelled before.

"Edward?" Renee asked while putting some plates on the table. "Could you get Bella? She's in her room."

_Oh no._

I really didn't want to see her room after what had happened on Monday but I knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Okay."

I made sure to walk as slow as possible up the stairs in hopes Bella would come walking out of her room before I got there.

But luck was not on my side.

Once I reached her door I did something I should have done last time. I knocked.

"Come in." Bella yelled from behind the door.

I wanted to say _no thanks_ or something along those lines but didn't want to explain why if she asked. So I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Bella was sitting on her bed folding some clothes and putting them in a duffle bag. She looked up when I walked in. Her face turned bright red just like last time I was in her room. But thankfully she was fully dressed.

"Your mom wanted me to get you." I quickly told her. "She made breakfast."

Bella nodded. "I just need to finish packing."

She started folding again and I just stood there watching. After a minute she looked up at me. Probably completely confused as to why I was still standing there. Which I was also confused about.

"Do you need any help?" I asked feeling a little stupid for staring at her packing.

Bella shook her head no. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." I quickly walked out of her room closing the door on the way out and made my way down to the kitchen.

_Awkward._

A few minutes later Bella joined us in the kitchen. We all quickly ate while discussing the best route to the cabin which is a little stupid considering we take the same one every time. After we were all done eating Bella cleaned off the plates. Then we headed out the door.

Bella joined Renee and Phil in his car while I got in my dad's. It was still raining as we started the long drive to the cabin. I put on my iPod, closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up we were already there.

---

I got out of the car and stared at the cabin. It had been a long time since my parents actually made me go with them. The cabins were a little older looking than I remember but essentially the same. The wood on the outside looked more worn. This time we were in cabin seven.

"There are four bedrooms." My dad started speaking. "Edward, Bella pick whatever room you want on the second floor."

Being the gentleman I am, I turned to Bella. "You can pick first."

She smiled and nodded her head.

We all grabbed our bags and walked in. The inside looked just as old as the outside and smelled like it had just rained.

I followed Bella up the stairs. She walked into the room on the right and dropped her stuff. Assuming she wanted that room I walked into the one on the left. There was a full size bed in the middle of the room. I threw my bag on it and sat down. At the end of the bed was a dresser which I had no use for. And that was the extent of the room besides having a window looking out over the front lawn.

I sat there for a few minutes before heading back down the stairs. Everyone else had already assembled in the small family room and was talking to each other. I stood there like an idiot not knowing what was going on.

Finally Renee turned to me, "Edward does Italian sound good to you?"

_They were talking about dinner._

"Yeah, sounds great." I responded.

"Well then that's settled!" Renee said while turning back to everyone else. "Italian it is."

Then they continued their conversation without me. I walked over to the kitchen and took out my cell phone from in my pants pocket. I was hoping Rose may have called or sent me a text message but there was nothing. She was probably already getting ready for Emmett's party. The party Jasper and Alice would be at. The party I _should _be at.

The rest of the afternoon was a little uneventful. Everyone besides me walked down the path behind the house to the lake. My parents were a little disappointed in me but it was too cold and I didn't want to freeze. Instead I sat in the family room watching a basketball game on the television. Well, trying to watch the game. To be honest, basketball isn't my favorite sport but it was the only thing on so I dealt with it.

Around 5:30 everyone was pretty hungry so we left for the restaurant.

---

The restaurant was packed when we got there. But someone must have made a reservation for us because we got seated right away. Our round table was in the back of the place. I sat down between my mom and Phil. Bella was sitting directly across from me. She looked nervous. Which I don't seem to understand, because she always looks nervous around me. And I'm not the type of person you need to be nervous around.

The waitress came around to take our drink order. Everyone ordered water expect for me. I ordered a Root Beer.

_Apparently I wasn't on the same page as everyone else today._

After a little bit of small talk the food arrived. I got mostacolli with meat sauce. Everyone else had some kind of chicken parmesan dish.

_Again, not on the same page._

As we were finishing I looked up and noticed Renee and Phil giggling at each other. Then I looked around the table. I wasn't the only one that had noticed it. The atmosphere all of the sudden changed and I'm not going to lie, it was kind of making me a little uncomfortable.

After exchanging glances with everyone at the table Renee finally spoke up. "I wanted to announce to everyone…" She paused and looked at Phil. _Then I knew what was coming. _"…Phil and I are getting married." She giggled again and gave Phil a kiss while shoving her hand in the middle of the table to show off her ring. I think I was the only one that didn't look.

_Not on the same page again._

After all the initial squealing between Renee and my mom ended I looked at Bella. She looked shocked. And I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad shock.

But I wanted to know. _I needed to know. _So I did something I normally only do for Rose. I met her gaze and flashed my best crooked smile. I don't know why I did it considering it wouldn't give me my answer. But hoping maybe it would calm her down a little bit.

Of course I was wrong. Just as fast as I flashed my signature smile she looked down and blushed. I didn't turn my eyes away from her though and once she looked back up she smiled. Well, I think it was a smile. So I took that as sign she was okay with her mother's engagement.

Then my mom asked a million questions about the actual proposal which I blocked out. Wedding stuff really wasn't that interesting to me. My dad must have noticed my noninterest in the subject because all of the sudden he kicked me from under the table. My head shot up and I forced myself to listen to the conversation going around in front of me.

"When is the wedding going to be?" My mom asked Renee. She still had a huge smile on her face.

Renee smiled back. "In a month." Then she looked at Phil again. He seemed to be as excited as her.

_In a month?_

Now I don't know much about weddings but I know it takes longer than a month to pull one off.

I didn't even have to ask. Phil answered my question. "We can't wait any longer."

"There's so much we need to do then!" Of course my mom would want to help with everything. She loves event planning.

Renee nodded. Then she looked at both Bella and my mom. "You both are going to be my bridesmaids."

She didn't even have to ask my mom, she would do anything for Renee. I looked at Bella. She looked nervous again. I'm taking it; she doesn't like getting dressed up or anything.

I was hoping at this point the wedding talk was over but I was wrong like usual.

Renee turned to Bella who was eyeing the rest of her food probably out of nervousness. "Bella, maybe you can find a date for the wedding."

I let out a little laugh. I didn't mean to but couldn't help myself. Everyone turned to face me and I shrugged it off.

"Edward." My mom snapped at me. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry." I told her while returning my gaze on Bella. She looked beyond embarrassed.

It's not like Bella can't find a date. Newton would go with her in an instant. Hell, Jasper would probably even go with her. But there was no way I'd let her go with either of them.

_Don't ask why._

And I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't want to go with either of them anyway.

I looked at Bella again. She was still blushing hardcore. Bright red… just like that bra.

_Fuck._

She was complicating my life and didn't even know it.

A little embarrassment never killed anyone, right?

A devilish smile crossed my face. "I'm sure you could find someone."

Bella didn't even look up. But her face turned a brighter shade of red if that was even possible. I wasn't done though. "I'm sure Mike would _love_ to go with you." I jokingly said knowing she never would go with him.

Slowly Bella looked up at me. Her facial expression clearly read _fuck you._ I laughed again. It was just too easy to embarrass her.

"Mike Newton?" Renee questioned. I nodded.

I think Bella was getting more upset then embarrassed now. "No! Gross! No!" She angrily yelled across the table at me.

I let out a little laugh again.

It was funny. _Really funny._

"What about Jasper?" My dad asked interrupting my silent thoughts.

_Not funny anymore._

"I don't think so." I simply said. Then realizing I sounded a little too possessive for my liking I added. "I don't want to upset Alice."

My dad nodded in understanding. "Well, Bella, I'm sure Edward could help you find someone." He paused and looked at me. "Right Edward?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

_Not only am I Bella's taxi driver but also her matchmaker. _

"Sure." I responded with a little smirk.

And that was the end of that awkward conversation.

---

We got back to the cabin a half an hour later. Bella said goodnight to everyone expect me and ran up to her room. She was still mad at me. And I deserved it.

I stayed downstairs for a while listening to the parents talk about the latest gossip around Forks. Around 11:00 I decided to call it a night.

I went upstairs to my room. I plopped down on the bed and got out my cell phone. I still hadn't gotten a phone call or text from Rose. Even though I'm sure the party had already started I decided to try and give Rose one last call before going to sleep. It went straight to voicemail. I ended the call without leaving a message. Rose never checks her messages anyway and I hate leaving them. I turned off the light and fell asleep.

Monday couldn't come any quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to my beta – JennBell and everyone that read the last chapter. This is the second part of the cabin. It's the longest chapter so far. =) I hope you all enjoy it and please review if you have a chance.**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I woke up at 6:00 still tired. Some sort of bird was chirping outside my window and I couldn't go back to sleep for the life of me.

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Once I got there I went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Without even closing the refrigerator door I opened it and drank the whole thing.

When I was done I turned around to go to the garbage can to throw out the bottle. That's when I noticed Bella sitting at the table staring at me. I don't think she expected me or anyone for that matter to be up so early.

I smiled while sitting down at the table next to her. It looked like she could use some company and there was no way I'd be able to fall asleep with that damn bird outside my window.

"Good morning." I told her while grabbing an apple off the table.

She blushed. And I knew she was probably still a little upset at me for embarrassing her last night. "Good morning." She quietly responded back.

"I'm really sorry about last night." I paused to make sure she was looking at me. "I really shouldn't have done that."

A confused look appeared across her face. "Then why did you?"

_No idea._

I really didn't want to tell her about how the bra incident on Monday was still affecting me. Because obviously she was over it. And really it wasn't a big deal. "I don't know." It was the truth.

She looked away. "Whatever."

_Please don't start this again._

"Bella…" She was still turned away from me. "…Bella please…" She wasn't turning around so I got up and sat in the seat facing her. She lowered her head so I couldn't see her face. "I really didn't mean anything by it and I'm sorry."

Finally she looked up and her eyes were a little watery. If I didn't know any better it looked like I had somehow made her cry.

And then I felt like real shit. Never in my life have I ever made a girl cry before. Not even Rose.

Bella didn't deserve any of my sarcasm. She didn't even do anything to me. And honestly the whole Mike Newton stuff was a big joke. I didn't even mean any of it. "Bella, are you crying?"

Quickly she turned around again. _Wrong question to ask._ I think I embarrassed her even more.

Now I was getting frustrated. If it was any of my friends I upset I could just flash my crooked smile and everything would be okay but Bella was different. We weren't exactly friends and my smile didn't work on her.

"I'm sorry. It was an asshole thing to do." I didn't know what else to say to her and I'm not the comforting type.

She turned around quickly and rolled her eyes at me. "Well you're an asshole."

I nodded in agreement. I deserved that one.

"Can I make it up to you?" I asked before she had time to turn around again.

She sniffled a little bit. _She had definitely been crying._ "How?"

I thought about it for a moment. I really didn't know how I would be able to make it up to her. It's not like I could take back what I did to her yesterday. "I really don't know… but I want to try."

She rolled her eyes at me again. "I guess."

_Thank the Lord._

I really didn't want to be fighting with Bella. And I really didn't want to be thought of as an asshole to her either.

I smiled at her. She attempted a smile back at me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I ate my apple. She looked out the window. Then it dawned on me that I never got my question answered last night. "So… are you happy about your mom and Phil's engagement?"

She let out a little giggle. "We all knew it was going to happen eventually."

_Well, yeah, but that doesn't answer my question._

Before I had time to clarify the question she continued. "I'm happy for them. I like Phil." She paused for a second. "I'm just not excited about the actual wedding part."

"Me too." I hate shit like weddings or anything you need to get dressed up for.

It was silent again. And I knew there was still tension in the air about the conversation last night. And as much as I didn't want to bring it up I had to. "If you want…" I made sure I was looking her straight in the eyes so she knew I wasn't joking around again. "…I can find you someone…you know, to go with."

_Just not Mike or Jasper._

She blushed again. "You think I'm not capable of finding someone myself?"

_No!_

"No…I just…sorry." I was kicking myself for even bringing it up again. "I didn't mean that."

I looked at her to see the damage I had done. She was looking at her hands still bright red. "You're going with Rosalie?" This sounded more like a question then statement.

And for a moment it felt like she wanted to go with me. Which is just ridiculous to even assume considering she thinks I'm an asshole. Then concluding she just didn't want Rose at her mom's wedding because they hated each other I responded. "Yeah, I hope so."

She nodded while still looking at her hands. "I'll make sure Rose doesn't bother you that day." I had to assure her that Rose wouldn't be a problem.

She lifted her head to meet my gaze. "So you think I'm also not capable of handling Rosalie?"

_I fucked up again._

She continued. "That you need to protect me or something?"

"No Bella!" I almost yelled at her. "I didn't mean it like that!"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we just drop it?"

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

"Yes." I simply said to her.

She immediately got up and walked over to the family room. I don't know why but I followed her in. She sat down on the couch. I sat in the chair. Then she turned on the television to the news. We both watched until my dad came strolling in around 8:00.

"You two are up awfully early." He said between stealing glances at both Bella then me.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that look. It was the same look he gives Rose and me when he catches us leaving my bedroom. "Bird."

My dad let out a little chuckle. "You too?"

After about the fifth morning news show everyone was up and in the family room.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked while secretly hoping they said something like _going home early_ or _nothing._

My dad grimaced at me. He knows me too well. "Actually Edward…" Then he looked at Bella. "…Bella. We're not going to head back until tomorrow morning."

_Fuck no!_

"What!" I snapped at my dad. Tomorrow was Monday. Monday was school. School meant seeing friends and Rose.

My mom, who was sitting next to my dad on the opposite couch of Bella, glared at me. "Don't worry. We'll call the school first thing tomorrow."

"Why?" Bella asked before I had the chance.

My mom spoke up again. "We thought it would be nice to celebrate the engagement and there's this concert today…"

_What concert?!_

"Bella, Edward…" Renee began but paused for a moment. "We don't have to go to the concert…" She paused again. _What's with the Swan family and pausing between words! _"…it's a twenty one and older show."

_Oh. _

I quickly looked at Bella. She was looking down like usual. Nervous about something I didn't know about.

"We'll leave one of the cars here so you guys could go out." My dad said while I kept my gaze on Bella. "There's a movie theater a few blocks away."

_Move theater. _

_Huh._

I looked at Bella again; still looking down.

Then remembering I told Bella this morning I was going to make up for my asshole stunt last night at dinner a movie didn't sound too bad.

_I mean I couldn't further embarrass her at a movie, right?_

Less talking was just the thing. I think.

_Perfect. _

"Okay." I smiled at my dad. "Sounds good."

He gave me a weird look. Probably because he was expecting me to put up a fight which under any other circumstances I would have.

"Bella, is that okay?" Renee asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Well, that was settled. "So what are we doing until then?" I asked not wanting to see another morning news show.

There was silence for a minute.

_Okay, not a tough question._

"Well…the concert starts at noon." My mom looked a little ashamed. "It's an all day thing."

_Fuck._

"Fine." I didn't care and I wanted them out. Then I could retire to my room for a day of lying down and talking to Rose.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Phil asked.

Bella nodded her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Go!"

---

About fifteen minutes later they were out the door. I quickly walked up the stairs to my room, threw myself on the bed, and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Rose's number. It rang about five times then went to voicemail.

_Okay._

I couldn't think of a reason why she would be ignoring me. I didn't do anything to her.

_Oh shit._

It's Sunday. We never talk on Sunday.

_Duh._

I grabbed my cell phone again to send her a text message. In the middle of typing my phone died. "Fuck!" I yelled out loud. I got off the bed and walked over to my bag on the dresser. I dumped all the contents on the bed. But there was no phone charger.

_Shit._

I must have forgotten the _fucking_ charger.

Slowly, I walked over to Bella's room in hopes she would let me use hers. The door was slightly open. I could hear her talking on the phone. Now normally I would have just walked away. But for some reason I froze listening in.

"You had sex with him?" I heard Bella say to whoever she was talking to.

_Now I was even more interested._

I didn't want to just barge in like last Monday but curiosity took over my body. I carefully opened the door. She was lying on the bed facing the headboard with her legs in the air.

"I can't believe you had sex with him." She responded a few seconds later.

I still didn't know who she was talking to and it was bugging me. I cleared my throat to get her attention. I must have scared her a little bit because she shot up.

"I have to go Hailey." She said while looking at me. "I'll call you back later."

_So it was Hailey._

"Sorry…" I shook my head. This was a bad idea. "I forgot my phone charger and I was hoping maybe yours worked on my phone."

Without saying anything she unplugged the charger from the wall and tossed it to me.

I looked at it for a minute. Nope. Won't work.

"Won't work." I said while tossing it back to her.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. She had nothing to be sorry about.

Then I turned around to walk out of her room. Once I reached the door I grabbed the knob but stopped. I slowly turned back around. She was sitting on the bed staring at me. "Who did Hailey have sex with?" I regretted asking the moment the question came out. It's not like I would know the guy anyway. And it's none of my business.

Bella blushed. I'm sure she was hoping I didn't hear that part. "Some guy in Arizona."

"Some guy?" I asked incredulously. Hailey and I went on a few dates back freshman year and she never seemed like the type to just have sex with a random guy.

Bella shrugged. "Some guy she likes at her school."

I nodded. I meant to walk out the door just then but found myself sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Well, I guess it's just sex, right?"

She looked at me a little confused. "I guess."

I looked at her for a minute. She was bright red and looking down. Then the realization hit me; Bella is still a virgin. I think. And my comment about casual sex was probably a little inappropriate to her. "Sorry, that was stupid."

_I had been saying sorry a lot to her lately._

She looked up at me. "So you're saying Rosalie and you…" She paused and looked back down. "…having sex is no big deal?"

I really didn't want to talk to Bella about Rose and my sex life. But she asked. I had to think about her question before I answered it. "I wouldn't say it's a _big_ deal." I emphasized the big part. "But it's a bigger deal then when Lauren and I…"

"You had sex with Lauren?!" She cut me off before I could finish.

_Fuck!_

I for sure thought Lauren had told Bella about her and me. I mean, they were friends. But I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah…" I quietly said.

She shook her head confused. "When?"

I let out a sigh. "Freshman year…" I paused to look up at her. She was staring wide eyed at me. "…Before Rose. It was no big deal."

_Really… no big fucking deal._

"I didn't know you two dated." Quietly she said while grabbing a pillow in her hands and bringing it up to her chest.

I let out a laugh at the thought of Lauren and me ever dating. "No, we never dated…" I paused. She was squeezing the pillow even harder now. "…we just…you know… a few times." Then I shrugged. _No big deal._

Then I saw some kind of realization come across her face. "So, that's why Rosalie hates Lauren so much?"

I chuckled. "Maybe…" I chuckled some more. "…but she hates you too and we've never had sex."

She nodded while looking down. "So, she's just a bitch then."

I rolled my eyes. I hate when people say mean things about Rose. I mean, I know Rose can be a bitch to some people. But not to me.

I think she realized it bothered me. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I really didn't want to fight with Bella about Rose.

Bella must have felt the same way because she changed the topic. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"You mean us?" I asked her.

A smile appeared across her face. I laughed to myself. She must have thought I would leave her here alone or something which was just stupid.

"I thought maybe we could go to a movie, if you wanted to?" I kind of said more like a question. I didn't want to make her go with me if she didn't want to.

She smiled again. "Okay. What movie?"

I never even thought about the movie. Horror movies were out of the question. I'm not sure if she even likes action movies. Animation movies were also a no.

_Huh._

"Well, there's that vampire movie?" I suggested. It really wasn't my type of movie but I was trying to make up for my bad behavior toward her yesterday so I had to pick something she might like.

She looked a little confused. "Are you sure you want to see that one?"

I guess she knows me better than I thought. "Yeah, if you want to."

"Okay." She smiled again at me. I smiled back. She was pretty easy to please.

We talked for a few more minutes about nothing really important. Then I walked out of her room and headed back to mine.

I sat back down on my bed kind of amazed Bella and I had an actual conversation without getting mad at each other. And the craziest part of it all, it seemed like a normal conversation. One between friends.

I laughed to myself at the realization. _Bella and I were becoming friends. _And it didn't bother me. Actually a part of me wanted it.

---

We left the cabin around 6:00 for the movie theater. By that time it was pretty cold outside. I internally thanked my dad for tossing me my heavy jacket yesterday.

I paid for Bella because I thought it was the right thing to do. I was trying to show her I wasn't the asshole she thought I was. We didn't really talk much before or during the movie. Which was fine by me. Because if we did I would probably have embarrassed her somehow.

Once the movie ended I realized I probably shouldn't have brought her to see a love story. It was kind of awkward to say the least. But she seemed to enjoy it which was all that matters.

"You didn't like it, huh?" She asked while we walked to the car.

I shrugged. Not my type of movie.

Once we got to my dad's car I reached into my pocket to get the keys out. I looked in my palm. They were the keys to my Volvo.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

I reached in my pocket again. Nothing except my wallet. Then I looked thru the driver side window. The keys were still in the ignition. I never lock myself out of _my _car. But this wasn't my car, it was my dad's.

_Fuck!_

I looked at Bella. She was laughing. It wasn't funny. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

She handed it to me and I dialed my dad. He didn't answer.

_Fuck!_

Then remembering my dad had given me a roadside assistance card for things like this I pulled out my wallet. I dialed the number and talked to one of the representatives. Thankfully it wasn't a busy day and they could get someone out to us in fifteen minutes or so.

I turned to Bella. She was still laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Fifteen minutes." She nodded.

We stood in silence for about ten minutes. Then I looked up at Bella. She was standing against the car shaking. She didn't even have a jacket on, just a sweatshirt. _Obviously she didn't have someone like my dad to remind her about the weather._

I looked over at the theater but it was already closed. There was no way I'd let her freeze to death. It was my fault we were stuck outside in the first place. "Come over here."

She slowly walked over to me. I took off my jacket and held it out to her. She stared at it but wouldn't take it. "Come on Bella. You're freezing."

She looked up at me then. "But then you will."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm the one that caused this. Please just take it."

She looked at the jacket again but this time grabbed it and put it on. It was way too big on her and I had to laugh. She backed up against the car again.

Then a few minutes later I started to get cold. I slowly inched toward her. I put out my arms. "Is it okay?" I asked while I was inches away from wrapping my arms around her.

She looked nervous but nodded.

I wrapped my arms around her completely. She felt so warm to my cold. I lowered my head in her hair and took a deep breath. I smiled. She didn't smell like hair products like Rose did. She slowly bent her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my back.

I squeezed her. She squeezed back. "Does that feel good?" Then I grimaced to myself for even asking such a stupid question.

She squeezed me back so I took that as a yes.

I continued to hold her breathing in her scent. It was actually quite intoxicating. And I rolled my eyes because the thought was so pathetic.

Then I started to get hot. "You're so hot." I blurted out and I wanted to die. It came out entirely wrong. "I mean you're making me so hot." Again I wanted to shot myself. _Why was I acting like such an idiot?!_

I pulled away from her pretty embarrassed. She was smiling at me. "I mean the temperature…" I paused again trying to not make a bigger fool of myself. "I'm not cold anymore."

She nodded. Obviously she understood what I meant. Before I could say something else stupid the roadside assistance people pulled up.

_Thank the Lord._

Five minutes later the door was open and we were heading back to the cabin. I tried to say as little as possible. Bella and I were just becoming friends and I didn't want to ruin that.

Once we got inside she walked over to the family room and sat down on the couch. I followed her. She turned on the television to the evening news.

_Great more news._

**BPOV**

Edward sat down next to me on the couch. Not even on the chair this time. I smiled at him. He flashed his crooked smile back at me. I wanted to die.

The whole night was _perfectly Edward. _Even standing out in the cold with him was amazing. He was amazing.

Just then my cell phone beeped. I had a new picture message from Jessica. I looked at Edward before opening it. He smiled at me again. Then I opened it and gasped.

Jessica had sent me a picture of Rosalie and Emmett from the party last night. And they were full on making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone that put my story in their favorites. It means a lot to me! Big thanks to my beta – JennBell and everyone that read the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review if you have time.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I kept staring at the picture in disbelief. I brought the cell phone closer to my face to get a better look. _Where the hell is Emmett's hand?! _

_What a slut!_

I let out a disapproving huff.

_How could anyone in their right mind do that to Edward Cullen?_

I had completely forgotten Edward was even sitting next to me until he interrupted my thoughts. "What is it?"

Quickly I snapped my cell phone shut, closing the picture, and turned to Edward. His eyes were wide with curiosity. It broke my heart.

Then I started to freak out. I didn't want to be the one to tell Edward his beloved Rosalie had cheated on him. Even worse at the party he _should_ have been at instead of here with me. He would definitely hate me for it. And even if he didn't hate me he would resent me, _right?_ And we were just starting to get along. I don't want to ruin that.

His eyes got even wider. He was waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't tell him the truth. "Well?" He questioned.

I shook my head like it was nothing important. I hated lying to him. "It's nothing."

He rolled his eyes. Obviously he didn't believe me. "You're such a bad lair." He paused for a second before continuing. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

_No I can't._

I shook my head looking all around the room nervously expect for at him. One look at those beautiful green eyes and I'd surely cave in and show him the picture. But I couldn't do that. Not to him.

"Bella…"

And I couldn't help but meet his gaze. Hearing him say my name sounded perfect.

_Perfectly Edward._

I wanted to cry now. There was no way I wanted to hurt Edward like this.

"Bella…" He gave me a half smile. It was so beautiful. Just like him. "…I want to be your friend… You can tell me."

_Edward Cullen wanted to be my friend?_

_Am I dreaming?_

I stared at him for a minute. He looked concerned. "Please Bella… Whatever it is, I'll help you with it."

Then it dawned on me. He had no idea the picture message was about him. He thought it was something bad having to do with me. And as much as I wanted to tell him the truth I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

_What an awful start to a friendship._

"I promise… Anything." His concern was turning into frustration.

I had to say something. Anything. Then the realization hit me; Edward only knew I got a text message not a picture message. I was desperate. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "I like Jasper."

And I don't know why I said it because it's not true. At all.

Edward looked at me puzzled and silent for a few minutes. While the whole time I was praying he believed it. And he did.

"What!" He practically yelled at me.

He seemed pretty pissed and I almost came clean but I couldn't. "I like Jasper." I repeated to him even though I knew he heard me the first time.

"Fuck!" He yelled this time then got off the couch. "Why?"

_Because I don't want to tell you Rosalie cheated on you._

I shrugged. I really didn't know what to say. I mean Jasper is okay. But I don't like him the way I was pretending.

His face was fuming red. "Don't answer me!" He spat out then started pacing around the room. I sat completely still watching him. "Why!"

He wasn't going to give it up. "I just do." I quietly told him.

He stopped and gaped at me. "I can't help you with that." Then he started shaking his head franticly. "Did you even think of Alice?"

My face fell. I completely forgot Alice liked Jasper. And Alice was Edward's best friend. Her feelings had priority over mine to him. But I don't even like Jasper so Alice has nothing to worry about. Of course I couldn't tell him that though.

I shook my head no and looked down. I could feel my eyes start to get watery. Even though I never had a chance with Edward in the first place this definitely sealed it for me.

Then all of the sudden I felt Edwards arms around me. I looked up. His face was still red with anger. But he was hugging me. _Weird._

"Look…" He started. "…I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just Jasper and Alice belong together."

_I couldn't agree any more._

"I know." I quietly told him. He stepped back then. "It's stupid."

I thought maybe he would be more comforting because he really did believe I liked Jasper so I was a little surprised when he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it's pretty stupid."

He sat down on the chair before getting back up less than a minute later. He looked at me once more. I was looking at him. "I'm going to bed." He didn't even wait for a response from me before running up the stairs.

A few minutes later I made my way up the stairs to my room. As I passed his room I noticed the door was closed. Last night he had left it partly open. He was for sure mad at me.

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I'm sure he heard it but I didn't care.

_Today was the best and worst day of my life._

---

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to my mom yelling at me. Apparently if we left now Edward and I could still make it to most of our classes. I wanted to tell my mom _no_ or _I didn't want to go today_ but I knew it would make Edward question me and I didn't want that.

When I got downstairs everyone was already packed and waiting for me. I looked at Edward. He was standing closest to the door. We locked eyes and I frowned. In a few hours Edward would find out what Rosalie did. And he would be hurt and heartbroken and embarrassed. If Jessica knew what happened, I'm sure the whole school did by now. And the only thing keeping Edward from knowing was me and his out of battery cell phone. But mainly me.

We all quickly walked out of the cabin and into our cars. I turned on my iPod to the most depressing song I had. Phil started the engine and we followed Carlisle toward Forks.

Once we got a few minutes away from the school my mom turned around to look at me. "We're going to drop you off at school. Edward's going to pick up his car before heading to school so he can drive you home after."

I grimaced at the thought of what the car ride home today would be like.

---

When I finally got to school it was already third period. I walked into my history class. We were in the middle of a group project. I sat down at my desk. They were talking about Emmett's party.

_Great, I didn't want to hear about it._

"Bella!" Angela smiled at me while I sat down. I smiled back at her. "You missed one hell of a party!"

I put on my best fake excited expression. Angela was really nice and I didn't want to hurt her feelings if she wanted to tell me about it. "So I heard."

She laughed. "So you already heard about Rosalie and Emmett?" Of course she said it way too loud for my liking.

I nodded yes. "What happened exactly?" As much as I really didn't want to know, I had to at the same time.

"Well, they were drinking." She paused and quietly added. "A lot." Then looked around the room. I think she was making sure the teacher wasn't anywhere around. "Then all of the sudden they were making out in front of everyone."

I'm pretty sure I had a disgusted look on my face. "That's awful."

"I know." Angela responded. And I knew she was being sincere. Angela never wished badly on anyone. "They stopped right away though. Well, once they noticed everyone watching."

And I didn't care how long they were making out or what they were doing for that matter. It was wrong. "Awful." I said again.

Angela shook her head in agreement. "How is Edward taking it?"

Then I felt even worse. Of course everyone probably assumed he already knew. "He doesn't know yet."

Angela looked confused. "Didn't Jessica send you a picture message?"

_Crap._

I had to tell her the truth. "I couldn't bring myself to show him." I looked down ashamed of myself. Edward deserved to be told by a person he knew rather than a random person.

Just then Angela looked out the window. "Well, he's about to find out."

I quickly turned my head toward the window. Edward was walking up the path to the front door. I wanted to jump out of my seat and find him before he ran into someone else but I couldn't move.

Angela let out a sigh and I turned around again. "It's not your fault."

But it was my fault. Well, maybe not the Rosalie cheating on Edward part. But the rest of it was.

_And I felt like the asshole now._

I spent the rest of the hour moving around in my seat. I wanted this day to end fast. And I tried everything in my power to get my mind off of Edward but I couldn't. His face was the only thing I could see.

---

Once the class finally ended I quickly got up and walked out of the door. The halls were packed. I tried not to pay any attention to what everyone was saying but I couldn't help hearing the names _Rosalie _and _Emmett. _People were definitely talking about what happened. And there was no doubt in my mind that Edward already knew.

As I made my way to math class I felt someone grab my backpack and push me into an empty classroom. Before I had a chance to look up and turn around the person swung me around to face them. Slowly I looked up.

It was Edward. And the pain in his eyes was enough to destroy the whole world. He definitely knew everything. I immediately felt like crap. He didn't deserve this.

"Edward…" I whispered. He was just staring at me. "I'm so sorry…"

I couldn't say anything else before he cut me off. "Don't!" He snapped.

Then I wanted to cry. He must have found out I already knew and he was mad at me. But I couldn't blame him. I felt myself starting to shake.

"Is it true?" He asked while reaching his hand out between us.

I looked at it a little confused. He wanted me to hand him something but what I don't know. "I heard what happened."

His got even angrier and shoved his hand closer to me. Apparently I answered his question wrong. "Don't fuck around with me Bella!"

I looked up from his hand to his face and shook my head in confusion. This pissed him off even more. "The picture!" He yelled. I stepped back. "The fucking picture you got!"

He wanted to see the picture. I let out sigh. I really didn't want to show him it but I had to. Slowly I reached in my backpack and pulled out my cell phone. I tossed it to him.

He opened it quickly while keeping an eye on me. Then he must have found it because he showed his teeth a little bit.

His eyes snapped back at me as he closed my cell phone. "So it's true!" He was almost laughing but it wasn't a good laugh.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there.

He angrily laughed some more. "Were you ever planning on fucking telling me?!"

I still just stood there.

"How the fuck could you do this to me!" He started to pace around while shaking his head which was a lot like last night when I told him I liked Jasper. And now he knew I had lied to him. "How the fuck could you let me go to school without telling me!"

Again I stood there taking it all in. "I'm sorry." I said a few minutes later.

He stopped. "You're sorry? Sorry?" He paused before continuing. "How the fuck can you be sorry!"

I think I started to cry at this point. "I didn't mean to…"

He cut me off again. "Don't! No! I don't want to hear it!"

I sank down into a chair. He was pacing in front of me again.

After a minute he stopped. His face went from anger to blank. "I thought we were becoming friends." He paused and I looked up at him. "You're no friend." With that he walked out the door leaving me alone.

I sat in the back of the empty classroom crying. I was already late to my fourth period class and I wasn't about to go in this condition.

I messed everything up. I hurt Edward. He hated me. I hated myself. And now we would never be friends.

_How could I be so stupid!_

---

When the bell finally rang I slowly walked out of the empty classroom. It was time for lunch. As soon as I got to the cafeteria I looked for Edward. I couldn't find him anywhere. He must have gone home or something.

As I was walking to the table I saw Jasper in the distance. He was glaring at me. I froze. Then he quickly got up and walked toward me. Once he was right in front of me I looked down. "How could you do that to _my_ friend?"

I didn't say anything and I don't think he expected me to because he quickly walked right past me and into the lunch line.

Once I got to the table I sat down making sure not to make eye contact with anyone else. I wanted to sit in silence but of course Jessica couldn't give me that.

"Did Cullen talk to you?" She asked while eating a slice of pizza.

I stared at her for a minute. "Did you talk to him?"

She stopped and put the slice down. "Yeah. I told him what happened considering someone didn't."

I kind of gaped at her. She was the one that had told him. No wonder Edward was so mad at me.

Before I could say anything she continued. "Can you believe it? Cullen is finally single."

As much as I wanted to be happy about that I couldn't. He deserved to be happy with whoever he wanted to be with. "What exactly did you say to him?" I needed to know.

"You know…" She started but paused. _No I didn't know. _"…When he got to class I asked him if you showed him the picture I sent you last night…" My eyes got wide. "…When he said no I told him."

She told him just like that. Like she didn't even care about his feelings. Or maybe she did care about his feelings and I was the one that didn't. "What did he say then?"

"He looked confused. I showed him the picture." She shrugged like it was no big deal. But it was.

"And…" I wanted her to go on.

She rolled her eyes. "He looked pretty upset I guess." She shrugged again and I wanted to slap her. "Then he asked when I had sent you the message…" _Crap!_ "…I told him. And he asked what class you where in. That's it."

I wanted to yell at her for being so insensitive but just then Lauren sat down at the table.

Jessica quickly turned to her. "Maybe now I have a chance with Cullen!" She said while a big smile came across her face.

They didn't even care about him.

_Sick._

Lauren laughed. "I think I have a better chance."

Then I wanted to throw up remembering Edward telling me he's been with her before. She was so _gross._

Jessica let out a big huff. "You've already had him. It's my turn now."

I couldn't hear anymore. I quickly jumped out of my seat and made my way to the bathroom. Once I reached it I threw the door open and went up to the sink. I splashed water all over my face.

When I finally looked in the mirror I saw Rosalie standing behind me. She looked as though she had been crying.

_Good._

I wanted to say something really mean to her but she walked out before I had the chance.

_Whore._

I stood in the bathroom for the rest of lunch. There was no way I'd be able to go back to the table and hear Jessica and Lauren talking about Edward like that. They didn't care about him. At all.

---

Once lunch was over I walked to biology. When I walked into the classroom I immediately looked at our table. Edward wasn't there. But I wasn't surprised. It answered my assumption that he left school early.

Mike tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I was not in the mood for any of his games. When class was over I slowly walked to gym. I really didn't want to see Jasper. He was mad at me. And I'm sure Alice felt the same way.

After I got changed I made my way to the bleachers where everyone was sitting. I looked for Alice. I wanted to make sure to be no where around her but she wasn't out yet. I sat down waiting for class to start.

A minute later I looked up. I saw Alice walking right toward me. I wanted to become invisible but of course I couldn't.

"Hi Bella." She said while sitting down next to me.

I looked at her and tried to smile. She looked upset with me too. I had to break the silence. "Are you mad at me?"

She smiled again. "No."

But it didn't sound convincing. I had to continue. "But Edward is."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Yes."

"And Jasper." I added not wanting to forget him.

She rolled her eyes in disgust. Maybe Edward had told her I liked Jasper which of course wasn't true. "I don't know why Jasper is mad at you."

I nodded.

"But Bella…" She began but paused for a second. She lowered her voice. "It's not you he's really mad at." She paused again. "Once he realizes that he'll forgive you."

I tried to fight the tears from flowing again. "How could he?"

She didn't even hesitate to answer. "Because it's not your fault."

_But it was my fault for not telling him when I found out last night._

"I should have told him last night." I said while covering my face.

I felt her put her hand around my arm to try and pry my hands from my face. Once I was looking at her she answered. "Maybe."

_Of course I should have told him._

"But you didn't want to hurt him." She continued.

I felt even worse. Of course I didn't want to hurt him but I ended up hurting him even more because I didn't tell him. "He hates me."

I think I was starting to frustrate her. "Right now possibly."

_No not possibly. He did hate me. I was the worse type of friend._

I nodded in understanding. As much as I wanted to ask Alice what I could do to make Edward not hate me I knew if I did I would really start to cry. I mean was there anything I really could do? Probably not.

She answered my unspoken question. "Just give him time."

_Time._

I laughed to myself at the thought. But I knew I'd give him as much time as he needed.

Just then the teacher came out and class started. I didn't talk to Alice the rest of the period and thankfully the boys did their own thing today.

---

Once class was over and I had gotten changed I walked over to my school locker. I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the door.

_Crap!_

The realization hit me that I didn't have a ride home today. Edward had left early and even if he didn't he for sure wouldn't have driven me home.

I stopped when I reached the front doors. It was pouring outside. There was nothing else I could do. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Quickly I started to run thru the parking lot. When I got halfway thru the lot I froze. Parked right in front of me was Edwards Volvo.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are all greatly appreciated. Thanks to my beta – JennBell and everyone that read the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I stood still staring at Edward's Volvo. Maybe I was wrong and he hadn't gone home. Maybe he just ditched the class he had with me.

My eyes focused on Edward. He was sitting in the driver's seat glaring at me. And I didn't know what to do. Did he expect me to get into his car? Was he waiting for someone else? Or maybe he was still here for another reason? Whatever the answer was, I didn't have time to figure it out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking toward me. I quickly turned to the side to face them. It was Rosalie.

_Oh no._

Was Edward waiting for her?

"You little bitch!" She spat at me as she approached.

I took a step back. She took a step forward. And I'm not going to lie; she scared the hell out of me.

"What did I do to you?" I asked in almost a whisper. I really didn't want to get into a fight with Rosalie especially in front of Edward.

She laughed out of amusement. Amusement for what, I don't know. She was the one that had just lost her boyfriend.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from Eddie!" She yelled while not answering my question.

Just then I heard a door slam. I turned around in time to see Edward walking toward us with both hands balled into fists. He looked pissed and annoyed at the same time.

Once he reached where we were standing he walked right in front of me so his back was facing me. "It's Edward!" He snapped at her.

"Edward." She repeated back at him. But this time her voice sounded all sweet and not to mention fake. It grossed me out.

I slowly moved to the right side of Edward to see what was going on. Edward's face was red with rage. Rosalie's face was red with what I assumed was guilt.

They stared at each other for a minute before Rosalie went to grab Edward's hand. Once she had it in hers he yanked it away.

"Edward…" She paused and pouted a little bit. "I'm sorry…" She pouted some more. _Completely fake._ "Can we please just talk about it? I don't want to lose you."

Edward had a heartbroken look on his face. And for a second I thought he might agree to her request. "Maybe you should have thought about that before…"He shook his head. And he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I didn't mean to…" She began but he cut her off.

"Hurt me!" He was practically yelling at her now. "Well fuck you!"

Next thing I knew he was grabbing my hand leading me to the car. I turned around. Rosalie was frozen, her eyes locked on us.

Once we reached the car he released my hand and I walked to the back passenger door. When I got to the door I looked up once more. "Oh and leave Bella the fuck alone!" He yelled which caught me by surprise.

As I started to open the door and sit down I heard Edward sigh in frustration. Then when he got in the car he started to punch the dashboard while leaning his head against the steering wheel. I shifted my body so I could see him better. His eyes were pressed shut and he was gritting his teeth. And I wouldn't be surprised if he started to cry at any second.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to apologize for not telling him last night so he could have possibly avoided seeing Rosalie today. But I knew it would piss him off even more and I didn't want to do that. I had to say something though. "Are you okay?"

Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head to face me. He kind of snorted and I knew it was a stupid question to ask him. Of course he wasn't okay. _He just found out the love of his life had cheated on him._ "Why the fuck are you still in the backseat?"

I shrugged. The front had been reserved for Rosalie and now that they were not together there really was no point for sitting in the back anymore. But I didn't want to move. The backseat felt comfortable to me. It's where I belonged.

We sat in the parking lot for a few more minutes. Rosalie, probably realizing Edward wouldn't talk to her, finally decided to walk back into the school. Once she was out of sight Edward turned toward me. "Are you ready?"

_I was ready a long time ago. _But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes." I simply told him. He nodded and started the car.

Once we were out of the lot he started to speed down the street. And when I mean speed, I really mean just that. I glanced at the speedometer. He was going about fifty in a thirty mile per hour zone. Worse, he was weaving in and out of traffic.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I asked while gripping the _oh shit _bar for dear life.

He sped up more. Now I was pissed. I knew he was upset but there was no reason for driving so reckless. "I don't want to die."

He let out a menacing laugh. "Calm down Swan."

And I wanted to punch him in the face for calling me by my last name. It sounded so _wrong _and I didn't like it. But I didn't say anything. I really didn't want to cause any sort of disruption when he was driving like a maniac. We for sure would die if I did. And it seemed like he was used to driving so fast anyway.

When we reached the county road that lead to my house he slammed on his brakes. Thank gosh I had my seatbelt on; otherwise I would have ended up in the front seat or worse, out the windshield. "Damn Edward!" I managed to get out as my head hit the back of the front seat.

"Fuck!" He responded while slowly bringing the car to a stop on the side of the road and looking thru the rearview mirror.

I turned around to see what was going on. Behind us was a police car with its lights flashing. We had been pulled over.

_Great, my dad would surely hear about this and not be very happy._

I watched as the police officer slowly got out of the squad car.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

It was my dad. He was the last person I wanted to see me with Edward. I hadn't told him yet I was getting rides to and from school from Edward. And now he would know and be upset with my mom. My dad hates Edward and the whole Cullen family for some reason. Probably because his mom is best friends with my mom but I can't be certain for sure.

"Fucking Chief Swan!" He whined when he saw my dad walking toward his window.

I rolled my eyes. Edward deserved a speeding ticket considering how fast he was going. Then I looked in his hands. He already had out his driver's license, car insurance card, and vehicle registration. I rolled my eyes again. This must not be his first time getting pulled over.

When my dad got to Edward's window he tapped on the glass. Edward gave him a pissed off look but rolled down the window.

"Going somewhere in a hurry again, Cullen?" And that confirmed my suspicion that he had been pulled over before. And probably by my dad.

Edward didn't say anything. He just handed over his papers. Then a minute later Edward looked into the rearview mirror at me and smirked.

_This can't be good._

He looked at my dad again, who was going thru his information. "Just hanging out with your daughter."

_Thanks._

My dad's head quickly snapped up and looked into the car. First at the front passenger seat that was empty, then in the backseat at me.

"Hi dad." I almost whispered to him. I really didn't want to explain what I was doing with Edward but knew I would have to.

My dad's face went from concern to anger in seconds. "What the hell are you doing in Edward Cullen's car?"

Even my dad knew Edward and I weren't friends and seeing us together was probably confusing him.

I tried to give him the best smile I could considering the circumstances. "Edward was driving me home." It was the truth.

"Huh?" He paused for a second. "Does this happen often?" He asked me.

Before I could respond, Edward did. "Everyday Chief Swan." And I knew Edward was doing this just to provoke him.

My dad looked at Edward and then back to me. "Is this because of your mother's new job?"

"Yes." Again, I wanted to keep with the truth. I hated lying to my dad even though I knew it would cause an argument between my mom and him later.

"Bella…" He looked kind of apologetic now. "You shouldn't have to drive with Edward. He'll get you killed…"

I cut him off before he could continue. "I'm fine dad. Really, Edward's just having a bad day."

"I heard." He paused looking at Edward. Of course news of Rosalie cheating on Edward had already made its way across town by now. "But Bella… that is no excuse for putting your life in danger."

Apparently Edward didn't like that comment. He slammed his fists against the steering wheel. "I would _never_ put your daughter's life in danger!" Edward spat out at him.

"Really!" My dad yelled back. "Then why are you speeding with her in the backseat?" He paused for a second. "And come to think of it, Bella, why are you in the backseat anyway?"

"Dad, please…"

He cut me off. "Is he making you sit in the backseat?"

"No." Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Dad…" I was getting frustrated. "Just give Edward the ticket so we can go!"

I think my dad saw the frustration in my face because he calmed down a little bit. "Bella, do you want me to drive you home?"

_No way!_

I was not about to get into a car with my dad just to hear him rip apart Edward and my mother. Anyway, my dad and I didn't really get along that well. "I want to go with Edward."

"Are you sure?" He asked again with a pleading look in his eyes.

I nodded yes. I didn't want to leave Edward alone.

"Okay then…" I knew my decision upset him.

Then he turned to look at Edward. "I'll give you a warning this time." Edward smirked a little bit. "But the next time you're caught speeding I'm taking your license."

A big smile appeared across Edwards face. And it made me sick. It wasn't the perfect smile he usually wore. "Sure thing Chief Swan."

As soon as my dad got into his police car Edward started the engine and made his way back on the road. This time Edward decided to go ten miles under the speed limit.

And it pissed me off even more. I was so used to the perfect Edward that I normally saw and this Edward was far from it. But again I had to remind myself, Edward just had his heart broken and he was grieving the best way he knew.

After a few minutes he looked into the rearview mirror at me. "Do you want to go to the diner with me?"

_Why the hell was he asking me this when he was clearly mad at me?_

"Not really." I quietly responded to him. Even though I didn't want to leave him alone I also didn't want to be around him when he was acting like this.

Edward sighed. "A real friend would go with me."

_What the hell!_

"If I remember correctly, this morning you told me I wasn't a friend of yours." I said while looking out the window.

"Actually I said _you're no friend_." He corrected while pausing. I had to roll my eyes. _Does it really make a difference? _He continued. "And about that, I'm sorry. It just kind of came out."

I let out a loud huff. "Just like blaming everything else on me kind of came out."

"No, I meant that." He paused while driving right past the turn to my street. _I guess I have no choice but to go with him._ "We're different. I would have showed you the picture right away if it was your boyfriend cheating."

Then I felt like crap again. I really should have told him when I got the picture. "Sorry."

He let out a little chuckle. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your place to tell."

_Huh?_

"You just told me second ago you would have shown me the picture…" He was confusing the hell out of me now.

He chuckled again. "I would have. But I'd feel like shit afterword for doing it so don't be sorry."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

---

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the only diner in town he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Quickly I got out and followed him inside.

Once we were inside Edward asked the hostess if we could get a table in the back. When we reached our table Edward pulled out the chair for me. And I had to smile. Even though he was being extremely confusing today he was still a gentleman.

After a few minutes of looking at the menu in silence Edward looked up at me. "What do you want?"

I really didn't want anything. Expect him of course. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on Bella."

"I really don't want anything." I responded to him.

"Fine. Whatever." He looked annoyed with me.

Just then the waitress came over to take our order. After telling her I didn't want anything Edward placed his order. "Can I get a Root Beer and a cheeseburger? She'll take a glass of strawberry lemonade."

And I have to admit I was pretty impressed that he remembered my favorite drink. I mean, whenever our families went out to dinner if I didn't get water I'd always order strawberry lemonade but I didn't think he paid enough attention to even realize it.

"Thanks." I told him when the waitress walked away. He smiled at me.

After a few minutes the waitress came back with our drinks. It was good and I was glad Edward had ordered it for me. I was beyond thirsty.

We sat in silence for a minute. Edward was looking at the dessert menu and I was pretending to look down while actually staring at his hands flipping thru the pages of the menu. Then I found myself really wanting to know why he went back to the school this afternoon. "Why did you go back to the school?"

Edward looked up a little confused. "Huh?"

I had to clarify. "Well you weren't in biology. I thought you went home."

"I did go home." He responded while looking down at the menu again.

_Okay…_

"Then why did you come back?" The suspense was killing me.

He gave me a look like I should already know the answer. "Because I had to drive you home."

So he was waiting in the parking lot because of me.

"But you're mad at me?" I said which sounded more like a question.

He shook his head. "Yes… Well No. No, I'm not mad at you. I was mad at you. But I'm not anymore." He started to scratch his head. "Does that make any sense?"

_That he's not mad at me anymore. I think._

"I guess so." I answered back to him.

A smile appeared across his face. "Good."

A minute later the waitress came with his food. I watched as he started eating. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Before I could say no he reached out his hand to me with a pile of fries. I really didn't want them but took them anyway. Slowly I ate them.

"Look Bella…" He put down his cheeseburger. "I've been an ass lately to you…"

"Not really." I blurted out. I mean he was in school today but that was about it. And he had a good reason why.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me finish before you say anything." I nodded in agreement. "I want us to be friends. And I want you to be able to tell me anything..."

_Okay me too. But more than friends._

"Wait!" He yelled out. "So you don't like Jasper?"

I kind of laughed. Now I could tell him the truth. "No. Not like that."

He sighed. Which seemed to sound like a sigh of relief? "Good."

He paused for a second before continuing. "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to put up with my shit today. It's just..." He looked in my eyes and I swear I could feel his pain. "…you put your heart and soul into someone and for them to do something like that to you…" He paused again while grabbing his fork and stabbing a fry with it. "… It makes you go a little crazy."

He looked up at me and I nodded. I understood what he meant. Well, not that it's ever happened to me before but I could only imagine.

"Seriously Bella, don't ever date anyone. It's not worth it." He said while stabbing another fry with his fork and eating it. "They'll end up cheating on you and you'll be left alone to pick up the pieces."

I snorted at him. Was he really saying anyone I ever dated would cheat on me? Did he not realize that maybe it was just Rosalie. "So you don't think anyone could date me without cheating?"

He looked up. His green eyes looked darker than usual. "You always read too much into what I say."

So I guess he didn't mean it like that?

"You're not alone though Edward." I paused until he was looking me straight in the eyes. "You don't have to pick up the pieces alone."

He smiled. "I know." Then ate another fry. "I just don't know what to do."

"Forget about her?" I asked. It sounded so simple but I'm sure it wasn't for him. I mean they dated for almost two years.

He laughed. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Find someone else?" I suggested secretly hoping that that someone could be me.

He thought for a minute before answering. "I don't think I could handle a new girlfriend at the moment."

I had to laugh at him. Now he was reading too much into what I was saying. "I didn't mean you need to find someone to marry." I laughed again. "Just go on a date with someone."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Good idea. Any suggestions?"

_Bella Swan._

"I don't know." Really there was no one I wanted him to date expect for me and I wasn't about to tell him.

"Well, it needs to be someone Rose doesn't like. Then she could see how it feels." He grinned.

_Me. Please pick me._

I kind of shrugged. There was no one Rosalie hated more than me.

"How about Jessica?" He asked.

_No. Hell No._

I almost died.

"Jessica?" I asked incredulously. This cannot be happening to me.

"Yeah. Everyone knows she has a crush on me. And Rosalie can't stand her." He sounded proud of himself for even thinking of it.

And I wanted to shoot myself for giving him the idea in the first place. What was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't pick me. And now I'd have to deal with him going on a date with my friend.

"Are you sure it should be Jessica?" I asked again hoping he would change his mind and say my name.

He looked at me confused. "Yeah, why not?" I shook my head at him. "Is it because she's your friend? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

As much as I wanted to tell him that it most definitely would make me uncomfortable and upset at the same time I couldn't. "No." I paused for a second. "But Edward, when you thought I liked Jasper you got upset. Can't I feel the same way?"

He laughed. "That's different. I only got mad at you because of Alice. But there's no Alice in the Jessica equation."

_Wrong._

I wanted so desperately to tell him he was wrong. That I was the Alice in his Jessica equation. But of course I couldn't again.

"Fine." I told him in defeat.

He smiled while grabbing his cell phone out. "Good. Now can I have her number?"

I gave him her cell phone number against my will.

Edward finished eating and when he was done he paid and we got back into his car. He drove to my house in silence. When he got there he pulled into the driveway and parked. Before I could get out of the car he turned around to face me. "I think we're going to be great friends Bella Swan."

I smiled at him.

_Friends._

And it was at that moment that I realized I needed to get over my crush on Edward Cullen.

_Now._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Big thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. Also, thanks to my beta – JennBell. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I had a lot fun writing it. Please review.**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Once I got into my house I went straight to my room to cry.

_How could I just sit there and go along with Edward dating Jessica?_

I mean, he doesn't really like her, does he? He said he only wanted to find someone that Rosalie hated, not someone that he actually liked. There was no way he could like Jessica.

I can _Only Hope_.

I stayed in my room sobbing until I heard my mom get home and then made my way downstairs.

"Hi mom." I said when I got into the kitchen. She smiled at me and I knew my dad had probably already called her about the Edward situation. "Did you talk to dad?"

She rolled her eyes. Of course she had. "Yes." She let out a little sigh. "I really don't understand what his problem is with the Cullen's. Edward is a good kid."

True.

"Yeah, I don't know." I answered.

"I don't know either." She said while looking thru the mail. "But Bella, if Edward is _that _bad of a driver maybe I should try to switch my schedule around so I can take you."

"No!" I screamed out. My mom dropped the mail quickly and quirked an eyebrow at me and I knew my face was probably bright red now. _Crap! _I guess I screamed a little too loud and now she probably saw it written all over my face that I liked Edward. "I want to drive with Edward." There was no denying anything now.

"Do you?" She smiled. "Rumor has it he just became single."

"Mom!" I didn't want to have a conversation about Edward or any boy for that matter at the moment. "We're just friends."

She lifted her hands up in defeat. "Okay, Okay."

I gave her a half smile. "He's going on a date with Jessica anyway."

"Jessica Stanley?" She looked completely shocked.

I shrugged and nodded yes at the same time.

"How do you feel about them going out?" She asked.

_Like crap!_

"They are only going on a date." I had to correct her. They're not _going out _per say. Right? "And there is nothing I can do about it." I shrugged again.

_Really nothing I could do about it._

She must have seen it was upsetting me because she put her arms around me. "I don't think it's going to last long."

"I hope not." I didn't even mean to say it. It kind of just slipped out.

She pulled away just then and a strange smile appeared across her face. "Don't hate me."

_Huh?_

_This can't be good._

"You know the reception hall Phil and I wanted for the wedding?" I nodded yes. "It's booked for the day we wanted so we had to change the date…" She paused then.

"Okay so when?" I asked a little confused.

_And why would I hate you for that?_

"This Saturday." She nervously said.

_What the…_

"Mom! Saturday? What about dresses? Invitations?" There was no way we could get everything ready in less than a week.

_Is she crazy?!_

She laughed. "Don't worry. Esme and I will take care of all of it. And tomorrow we're going dress shopping so I'll pick you up from school."

_Unbelievable._

I gave her my best excited expression. Really what else could I do about it?

_This day couldn't get any worse._

"I know!" She practically jumped in the air. "You should ask Edward to go with you to the wedding."

_I wish._

"Mom, that's okay." There was no way I could do that. He would say no and I'd embarrass myself in the process.

She looked a little disappointed. "Maybe I should talk to Esme about it…"

"No!" I cut her off. "You better not!"

She let out a sigh. "Fine."

My mom and I talked for a while longer and she thankfully didn't bring up anything Edward Cullen related for the rest of the night.

---

Edward picked me up at 7:30 like usual the next morning. When I got into the backseat he gave me an annoyed look. I shrugged. Really, sitting in the backseat seemed so natural to me now. We didn't really talk much on the way to school. I kind of figured he's not a morning person. We reached the school about ten minutes early compared to when we normally got there because there was no picking up Rosalie anymore. Edward didn't even stop to drop me off before reaching his parking spot. As soon as I got out of his car I started to walk toward the building.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell from behind me. "Wait up!"

_This is different._

Edward never walked or even talked to me after we got to school before. But I guess he only did that because of Rosalie. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Were you trying to ditch me?" He asked.

I shrugged. No, I really wasn't trying to ditch him. "No."

He rolled his eyes and I could only assume that I didn't sound very convincing. "Let's get inside." He paused while covering his hair from getting wet from the rain with his backpack. Which I had to laugh about. I mean his hair couldn't get any messier. "We should find Alice and Jasper."

_Hmm…_ He really did want to be friends.

Once we reached the door he opened it for me. _Perfectly Edward. _Then I followed him down the hall toward the cafeteria. Alice and Jasper were sitting at a round table talking. Edward sat down and I sat next to him.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked out.

I had to smile at her. I really liked Alice. "Hi Alice."

Then I turned toward Jasper. He was staring at Edward then at me. "I thought we were mad at Bella?" He asked while returning his gaze on Edward.

Edward reached across the table and smacked him on the head. "What would give you that idea?"

And I could only imagine Edward had told Jasper yesterday to be mad at me.

Jasper had a confused look on his face for a second staring at Edward. Edward's eyes got wider. Then Jasper turned to me and the confused look disappeared and was replaced with a large grin. "Bella, Hey! Glad you're sitting with us now."

_Okay, that was weird._

"Hi Jasper." His grin got larger. "Thanks I guess." There was something I obviously didn't know about, but I wasn't about to ask.

I sat in the cafeteria with them for the rest of the morning listening to Jasper and Alice talk about last weekend's party. Of course no one mentioned Emmett or Rosalie. Once the first bell rang letting everyone know there was only a few minutes before first period started I got up and walked toward my locker to get my books.

That's when I saw Jessica and Lauren giggling next to my locker. When Jessica saw me she made a high pitched squeal and I had to cover my ears. "Bella! Where the hell have you been?"

I wanted to make her jealous by saying with Edward but I knew it wouldn't work considering she had bigger news to make me more jealous.

"Guess who called me last night?!" She was jumping up and down like a six year old now.

_Edward Cullen._

But I couldn't say it. "Who?" I asked as though I was interested when I really wasn't.

"Cullen!" Lauren blurted out.

Jessica pushed her for saying it before she could. "Cullen! Can you believe it?"

_Yes._

"Cool." I said while opening my locker and grabbing my book.

Jessica grabbed the locker door and opened it wider so she could see me better. "Don't you want to know why?"

Of course I already knew why but I had to amuse her. "Why?"

She started giggling even more. "He asked me out on a date. AHHH"

I turned around and rolled my eyes and then turned back to face her. "Cool."

"We're going out tonight." She had the biggest smile on her gross face.

_Tonight?!_

Edward never said anything about it being so soon. I wanted time to try and convince him it was a bad idea and now I couldn't. "Cool."

"I know, right?" She sighed. "He's so hot!"

That's all she cared about. There was more to Edward Cullen then just his looks.

I started to walk toward my class but apparently she wasn't done. "I wonder where Cullen is going to take me."

I stopped mid step and turned to face her. "You know… He has a first name… It's Edward." Then an idea popped in my head. "But you should call him Eddie. He likes that."

"Eddie, that's kind of cute." She smiled and this time I smiled back at her. "Eddie." She repeated.

And I laughed to myself knowing she would definitely call him that and he wouldn't like it.

_Oh well._

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. During lunch I sat with Jessica and Lauren because it only seemed like the right thing to do. In biology class Edward talked a little more to me during lab about things that weren't associated with the class. I didn't dare ask him about the date he was going on tonight. It would upset me and I didn't want to know about. Mike caught up to me before I could reach the girl's locker room and invited me to a party at his house this Friday. I said no. That was the day before my mom's wedding and anyway Mike would be there so I don't feel like getting harassed by him. And in gym class Alice asked me to be her pickle ball partner which I was grateful for.

After school I walked to my locker to get my jacket before walking outside to find my mom. She was parked right in the front of the school and I was pretty embarrassed. I looked once more over to where Edward's Volvo was parked. He had just reached his car. He looked up and met my gaze and smiled. _Perfectly Edward._ And Jessica would be seeing that tonight. With that thought I grimaced and hopped in my mom's car and she quickly left the parking lot.

**EPOV**

_Shit._

I'm really not looking forward to my date with Jessica tonight. Honestly, what was I thinking?

_Jessica Stanley?_

Anyone was better than Jessica Stanley. Lauren was better and that's saying a lot.

When I reached my car I turned around once more to look at the school. I immediately saw Bella by her mom's car. She was looking at me so I smiled in return. She quickly got into the front seat. _Ha_. _Well at least she sits in the front seat for her mom. Lucky. _Then I got in the Volvo and slumped down.

I had gotten so used to Bella in my car, even though she never really said much, that without her it seemed empty._ Lonely._

I started the car and the drive to my house. And I found myself occasionally looking in the rearview mirror at where Bella should be. And even worse I almost turned off on her street. Pathetic I know, but I was alone for the first time since Rose and I broke up.

Thankfully, at least, I told Jessica I would pick her up at 5:00 which was the time I usually picked up Rose. I guess her company would probably be better than being alone.

Once I got home I went up to my room to take a quick nap. I woke up around 4:30 and took a shower. When I was done I threw on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. I was planning on waiting until 5:00 on the dot to leave my house so I didn't seem too eager but couldn't wait any longer. I had to get out of my house. It was so _empty._

When I got to Jessica's house I was planning on getting out and walking to the door like every gentleman should do but I couldn't. Jessica was standing in her driveway waiting for me. She ran over to the front side passenger door and hopped in. I thought about telling her to sit in the backseat but immediately decided against it. The backseat was Bella's. She started rambling on right away before I could even say hello.

_This is going to be a long long night._

I was going to take her to a restaurant in Port Angeles but decided it would probably be better to stay in Forks incase I had to suddenly leave if she annoyed me too much. Anyway, people would see us there and Rose would definitely hear about it. There really isn't much selection to choose from in Forks so I took her to the same diner Bella and I went too yesterday. The food was okay, it was loud and cheap so it was perfect.

The hostess smiled at me. She was the same one from yesterday and probably thought it was weird I was back with a different girl. I had to laugh at the thought. This time I didn't ask for a table in the back though. I wanted one in the loudest part of the restaurant and thankfully that's what we got.

I ordered the same thing as yesterday; a cheeseburger and Root Beer. Jessica ordered some kind of chicken salad thing and water.

_Typical girl._

I guess it was now time to talk but I really didn't know what to say to her. Thankfully I didn't have to start the conversation. She did.

"Oh my gosh, did you see Mrs. Cope today?" She asked.

_Um no._

"She had like this huge bandage on her forehead. She looked so funny. I guess she fell or something the other day right in her office and hit her head on the desk, crazy right?"

_That's really not that funny._

"Oh and did you see what Ashley Cooper was wearing today?"

_Who the hell is Ashley Cooper and why is it important to me?_

I shook my head no.

"Well she had on this skirt. Like real short white skirt. And you wouldn't believe it; she was bending over in class and flashed everyone…"

_Um okay…_

"…And the crazy thing about it was she had on superman underwear! I mean, who wears superman underwear?"

_Who cares?!_

"I mean last time I checked we were in high school and she was a girl…"

_Doe she ever come up for air?_

"… Oh and did you hear Eric and Angela are going out now? Yeah, like they got together after the party this past weekend. I mean you should have been there…"

_Thanks for bringing it up._

"But you could go to Mike's party on Friday. It will be a lot of fun. His parents will be out of town and everything."

_Sounds like a lot of fun. Not._

_How much longer can this actually go on for? I can't even get a word in. Not that I want to or anything._

_Big mistake._

"…And can you believe Mr. Banner is making us dissect frogs. I mean gross."

_Thanks for ruining my appetite._

"…I mean when in the future are we ever gonna need to know how to dissect a frog? I mean, your dad might need to but not us…"

_Please stop._

"Eddie, are you even listening to me?"

_What the hell did she just call me?!_

_Now for calling me that I'm really not going to listen to her._

But of course I had to nod yes so she thinks I am.

I tried to zone her out as much as I possibly could but her voice was so annoying and giving me a huge headache.

"Lauren…"

_I wonder what Jasper is doing right now._

"…Hotdogs…"

_The Volvo really needs an oil change._

"…Heidi and Spencer…"

_Maybe I should get a haircut this week before the wedding._

"…Zit on her face…"

_I really hate Chief Swan._

"…on YouTube…"

_Who the hell does he think he is threatening to take away my license?_

"…I really need to shave…"

_Maybe my parents will let me a get a cat._

"…Online the other day…"

_Or maybe a dog would be better._

"…Bella Swan likes you…"

_I need to get out of…_

_Did she say what I thought she just said? _

"Huh?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, and beta. I just wanted you all to know that I posted a link to my LiveJournal on my profile page. I'm going to try and post between chapters so you all will know when to expect an update. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!**

**Warning: There is a little bit of adult content… =)**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

"What did you just say?" I asked.

There was no way I could have heard her correctly. Was there? I mean, Bella liking me. Impossible.

"About me talking to Lauren online the other day?" She asked a little confused. Apparently she must not have been expecting me to respond to anything she was saying. "About a YouTube video of Heidi and Spencer?"

_Who the fuck are Heidi and Spencer? _

_And that is not what she just said!_

"No!" I began shaking my head a little frustrated and completely lost as to what she was talking about. "After that!"

She sat in silence staring at me.

"Oh!" She gasped a minute later as realization washed over her face. "About Bella liking you?"

I fell back against my seat. I did hear her correctly. But she can't be serious.

I shook my head yes while motioning her to continue. She just stared at me without saying anything.

_Fuck!_

She wouldn't shut up when I wanted her to and when I actually want her to talk she doesn't. But I need to know why she thinks that. "Why do you think Bella likes me?"

She burst into laughter.

_Did she say it as a joke?_

After a few minutes later her laughing ceased. "You can't be serious?" She asked while a _duh _expression appeared across her face.

_Obviously there is something she knows and I don't._

I didn't want to play a guessing game with her though. "Just tell me." I need to know now.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her expression hadn't changed.

_No._

Nothing seemed obvious. And there was no way Bella could like me. "No. Did she say something?"

"Well no…" Jessica started. "…but she doesn't need to. Everyone knows she does."

No, everyone doesn't know. "No."

She started to laugh again. "Eddie…" She paused for a second looking at me and I wanted to slap her in the face for calling me that again. "…don't you notice how she is always like staring at you?"

_No._

"No." I responded.

_Bella doesn't stare at me. Only you do._

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well she does and it's just not…normal."

A huff escaped my lips. "Normal?" _What the hell is she talking about?_

She continued. "And the way she always wants to be around you."

_We're friends. Not to mention the fact I have to drive her to and from school every day so of course we are around each other a lot._

"We're friends." I explained still not convinced she was telling me the truth.

Jessica seemed to be annoyed at me now. "What about how she is always talking about how…" She paused again. _Spit it out! _"…how you smell good."

_What the…_

"I mean, like who does that?" She crossed her arms and I could swear she was hiding something from me.

Bella can't possibly think I smell good. Could she?

"I don't know." I answered. There was nothing else I could really say. And honestly I didn't believe a thing she was saying.

Just then the waitress came with our food. I started to eat mine without saying another word to Jessica. But I couldn't help noticing Jessica still staring at me. The same way she said Bella stares at me. Maybe she was confusing Bella for herself. "What?"

"You don't like Bella do you?" She timidly asked while looking down at her plate.

I smirked. It seemed as though she must have started to regret telling me about Bella in the first place. I wanted to tell her it doesn't matter either way because this was the first and last time we'd ever go out together. "Bella and I are just friends."

A smile appeared across her face. "Good."

She began talking again about nothing important while I ate my food pretending to listen when really I wasn't. Once we were both done I drove her back to her house. This time I got out of my car once I was parked in her driveway and walked her to the door. But only because it was the polite thing to do. I said goodnight. I think she was expecting a kiss or something but there was no way I was about to do that so I backed up a little bit. Once she got the hint she said goodnight back and walked into her house. Then I got into the Volvo and sped home.

---

When I got into my house I noticed no one was home yet. My mom was probably still with Renee while my dad was still at the hospital. I didn't lose anytime making my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I don't know why, but once I got into my bedroom I walked into the connecting bathroom and washed my face. When I was done I looked in the mirror.

_There's no way Bella can like me._

I repeated it a few times to myself in the mirror.

_It sounds right, doesn't it?_

I looked in the mirror once more at my reflection but then something else caught my attention. On the sink next to my toothbrush and shaver was my cologne. The same stuff I use every morning, well at least the mornings I give myself enough time to fully get ready. I grabbed the bottle and opened it. I rolled my eyes at myself because I was about to do something really stupid. I quickly brought the bottle up to my nose and smelled it. It smelled like…cologne. Nothing special. Just cologne. I ran my other hand through my hair.

_There's no way Bella can like me._

I put down the cologne and walked over to my shower and grabbed my shampoo bottle. I opened it and quickly smelled it. It smelled like shampoo. Again, nothing special.

_There's no way Bella can like me._

I put down the shampoo bottle and walked over to my mirror once more. I stared at myself for a few minutes trying to imagine the way Jessica stares at me. Stupid, I know. Then I changed the image in my mind to how Bella looks at me which is completely different then the way Jessica does. I mean, Jessica stares and it's so obvious but Bella doesn't do that. She usually looks down when I make eye contact with her like she's nervous that she's just been caught doing something she shouldn't… _holy shit_… and she blushes. Always.

_Bella Swan likes me._

_No._

I shook my head

_Bella Swan might like me._

_No._

I shook my head again.

_Why am I being so stupid?!_

_Maybe I just make her nervous, right?_

_I can't just assume she likes me._

_We're friends._

I quickly walked over to my bed, laid down and threw the covers over my head. The whole thought of Bella liking me made me tired. Or maybe it was the awful date with Jessica. Either way I needed to get some sleep and clear my mind so tomorrow I could think straight. I slowly drifted to sleep…

---

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

_Her eyes closed involuntarily but I kept mine open. When her lips finally met mine I moaned. They were so soft. She was so soft. She gave me passionate little kisses for a few minutes before her mouth parted slightly. I took advantage of the opportunity and darted my tongue out to her mouth. Once my tongue reached her mouth I slowly traced the edges of her lips. She tasted so good and it made me want more of her. I think she felt the same way because all of the sudden she opened her eyes and smiled before crushing her lips against mine again but this time her tongue met mine. And it was just as soft and warm as the rest of her. I led her tongue into my mouth as I massaged it gently with mine. This time she was the one that moaned and hearing her little moan made my whole body shiver. _

"_Bella…" I managed to moan into her mouth as I pressed my body harder against hers. She grabbed a fistful of my hair with her hand and pulled me closer. It hurt a little, but nothing I couldn't handle. She wanted to feel more of me. All of me. I slammed my body against her again._

_Shit. I should have gotten an SUV, the backseats are bigger._

_She released her grip on my hair and slowly pushed me off her. I looked at her puzzled. I thought she wanted this. Before I could ask what that was about she smiled while placing her little hands around my neck and pulling me in again. Apparently she wasn't done yet and neither was I._

_My hands ran up and down her body until they were at her face again. I put my hands behind her head and pushed her face closer to mine. I continued kissing her until I could tell we both needed to catch our breath. She disapprovingly moaned a little as I pulled my lips away from hers and I let out a chuckle. She then released her arms from around my neck buried them between us. I looked at her a little curiously wondering what she was doing. She gave me a seductive smile and I quirked an eyebrow at her. She smiled again and then I could feel what she was doing. Her hands found my belt buckle and she gently tugged at it. I moaned again knowing she was so close to where I wanted to feel her hands. Then I titled my head against hers so our foreheads were touching as I thrust myself against her hands. I think she took that as an approval because she slowly reached one of her hands into my jeans. I moaned. "Bella…"_

_---_

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

_Shit!_

I almost jumped out of bed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked at the alarm clock. 6:30. I quickly turned off the alarm.

_Fuck, I had been dreaming about…_

_Fuck!_

I slowly lifted up the covers and inspected myself.

_Bella!_ _Fuck!_

_I moaned._

_Bella…_

No. No. No. We're just friends. No.

I jumped out of bed and partially ran to the bathroom. I immediately turned on the shower and jumped in trying not to think of Bella. Anything but Bella. Baseball. School. Biology. Bella. _Fuck. _I involuntarily moaned. And I knew there was nothing I could do at the moment expect fix my…um…problem. So I gave in and finished where my dream left off before my alarm clock had rudely woken me up.

When I was done with my shower I dried off and looked in the mirror. This can't be happening to me. I can't believe I just… thought about Bella like that.

_Fuck._

What the hell am I going to do when I see her?

We're friends. Just friends. We have to be. I need her to be my friend. Only my friend.

_Fuck._

I don't know how long I stood there staring at myself in the mirror but the next thing I knew my dad was yelling at me from downstairs saying I was going to be late. I ran into my room and threw on some clothes. When I got downstairs I quickly made my way to the door but froze as my hand reached for the knob. I turned around slowly. I could see my dad sitting in the kitchen. An idea popped in my head and I walked over to him.

"Dad?" I asked to get his attention. He looked up from the newspaper at me. "Can I use some of your cologne?"

He gave me a weird look but I don't blame him, it was a strange thing to ask and I'd never done it before. "Sure. There's some in my medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thanks." I responded as I rushed to the bathroom. When I found the bottle I opened it and smelled it. It definitely smelled different then my stuff. Kind of gross. Oh well. I put some on anyway.

Then I ran out of the house and made my way to the Volvo. When I reached it my eyes immediately went to the backseat while my mind trailed to the dream I had.

_Fuck. _

I moaned.

There was no way I could let Bella sit in the backseat today. Seeing her there would not be good. At all. I opened the trunk to see what I could put in the back to block her from going there. I had a few books and the blankets Rose and I used for the football game. _Shit. _I really didn't want to put the blankets back there, but what choice did I have? I grabbed everything in my trunk and spread it all over the backseat.

I slowly drove to Bella's house with my hand on my cell phone trying to come up with every excuse I could in order to get out of driving her today. But of course there was none.

Once I reached her house I parked in the driveway. A minute later she walked out her front door. She was looking down like she always does. But this time I couldn't help but look at what she was wearing. She had on jeans like usual but she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt. Instead she had on a tight red long-sleeved shirt that was way too revealing in the front. I grinned to myself. Of course out of all the days Bella decided today to wear a shirt like that.

She walked over to the passenger side. I smirked to myself when she stopped at the back passenger door. She was frozen. I rolled down the front passenger window. "Front seat today."

She looked at me and frowned. But I couldn't feel bad for her. It was best this way. _We have to only be friends._ She slowly hopped into the front seat.

It was quiet for a minute before Bella broke the silence. "How was your date with Jessica?"

I had completely forgotten about the date I had with Jessica last night with everything that happened this morning. "It sucked. How can you be friends with her?"

She smiled. And it only fueled my mind that maybe she really does like me. "I usually just ignore her as best as I can."

I laughed. "I tried to last night but she still gave me a big headache."

_Real big headache._

I wanted to ask her if she liked me real badly. But I restrained myself. I didn't want to embarrass myself if she didn't. And I'm pretty sure no matter what she would be embarrassed and I didn't want that either.

It was quiet again for a few minutes. Until Bella broke the silence. "Are you wearing something different?"

I looked at my clothes then back at her a little confused.

She laughed again. "You smell different."

_Oh._

_Oh! So she really does know what I smell like._

"Yeah." I responded. This was the whole reason for asking to use my dad's cologne. "Is it bad?"

She was looking at her hands and I'm pretty sure she thought it was. I know I did. "It's okay." She lied.

"But you like how I normally smell?" I was fishing for anything I could get at this point.

She blushed a little bit but shrugged without saying anything.

_So what the fuck does that mean?_

I wanted to press on with the questions but I couldn't. And not because I was worried about what I might ask or she might say. But because out of the corner of my eye I could see her lick her lips and it was enough fuel my head with my dream from last night. And a part of me wanted to pull off the side of the road and reenact it with her.

_Oh my God, what am I think?!_

This is Bella I kept telling myself. Bella. Your _friend _Bella.

_Friend._

_Friend._

_Friend._

I swallowed hard and I was progressively becoming uncomfortable by the second.

_Fuck. _The school can't get here any faster.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I stopped at a stoplight. I turned to face her. She had a concerned look on her face. She must have seen the change in my attitude.

"Great." I lied while putting on a fake smile. She nodded in response.

Finally when we got to school I lied again to Bella telling her I had to meet up with a teacher. She seemed kind of disappointed but didn't press the issue. I walked straight to the boy's locker room because I knew it would be empty this time of the day.

I slumped on the bench. Everything was getting way out of hand and too fast. Yesterday I woke up Bella's friend and today I don't know what we are. I mean we are friends. But you don't think of a friend the way I did this morning. At least I never have before.

I punched the locker with my fist. And it fucking hurt.

"Bella and I can only be friends." I said out loud to myself before exiting the locker room.

_And that's what we'll be. No matter what._

_Only friends._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Big thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I loved reading all of them. Also, thanks to all those that read the last chapter and my beta - JennBell. Sorry, this chapter took a little longer than expected to get finished. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

When I finally exited the locker room there was still fifteen minutes left until first period started. There was only one place I could go now.

I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. When I walked in I immediately noticed Bella sitting next to Jasper and Alice.

_Friends._

I took a deep breath and sat down next to Jasper.

"You fucking stink, Edward!" Jasper yelled while moving his chair closer to Alice and holding his nose.

I looked at Bella. She was trying hard not to giggle but doing a really bad job at it. _Yeah, it's your fault. _I wanted to tell her but of course I couldn't. "Thanks man."

Alice scrunched her nose as she turned to me. "Why are you wearing your dad's cologne? I just bought you some new stuff last week."

_Fuck._

I really should have told Alice about my _find out if Bella thinks I smell good and likes me _plan. But I had to smirk; Alice was probably the only one in the world that could know it was my dad's. She was good at shit like that. "I was in a hurry."

"Please don't ever be in a fucking hurry again!" Jasper whined as he started to fan the area around us with his hands. "Dr. Cullen."

"Funny." It can't smell that bad. I nonchalantly sniffed the air around me. _Okay, maybe it can. _Then I really did have to laugh because I did fucking stink. I mentally made a note never to borrow my dad's cologne again. Ever.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else regarding my stench Rose walked up beside me. "Can I talk to you Edward?"

I was definitely not in the mood to hear any of her crap but knew she probably wouldn't leave the table until she said whatever it was she wanted to say. "What!" I snapped at her.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked while backing up a little bit.

_Hell no!_

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my friends." I responded without making eye contact.

She let out a sigh which sounded like defeat. "Is it true…" She paused for a second trying to compose herself. "…that you went out with Jessica?"

_Ha._

It didn't even take a day for her to find out just like I had planned. "Is it true you cheated on me with Emmett?" I asked just to be an ass.

That shut her up like I knew it would. "I hope that answers your question." I watched as her face turned bright red with anger and her eyes started to water. But I didn't care; she deserved it for what she did.

Without saying anything else she left the table. I turned around to see Jasper and Alice glaring at me. "What?"

"You went on a fucking date with Jessica Stanley?" Jasper looked dumbfounded.

_Shit. _

I must have forgotten to mention it to Jasper and Alice. "It was no big deal." I shrugged. "It was Bella's idea."

Bella gaped at me. "It was not my idea for you to go on a date with Jessica!"

I rolled me eyes at her. "Okay, maybe not to go on a date with Jessica in particular." She seemed kind of mad at me now. I clarified. "Bella only told me I should go on a date with someone to get my mind off of Rose." _There, that was the truth._

"So the best you could do was Jessica?" Alice questioned still in shock.

I shrugged. "I needed someone Rose hated. It's not like I wanted to go on a date with Jessica." I paused for a second remembering how awful last night was. "I just wanted to make Rose jealous."

"If you wanted to make Rosalie jealous why didn't you go with Bella?" Alice questioned.

My eyes shot across the table at Bella. She was looking down and blushing.

_Thanks a lot Alice! _

"I wanted to make Rose jealous. She knows Bella and I are only friends." Okay, it was only half true and I knew it. Rose would have been beyond jealous if it was Bella I went on a date with. And it's not like I didn't think of it as an option before choosing Jessica but there was no way I could have suggested it to Bella in the diner. I mean, pretend to go on a date with me so I could make my ex-girlfriend jealous? Bella was worth more than that to me. Anyway, the whole night wasn't a complete waste. I did find out some valuable information.

Just then the bell rang signaling it was time to go to first period. I watched as Bella practically ran out of the cafeteria while still looking down and blushing.

_Fuck._

Either Bella really does like me or Alice and I just made her completely uncomfortable.

The rest of the morning was rather boring and uneventful. Occasionally I would find someone staring at me or scooting away probably because of the way I smelled. But it didn't really bother me; I wanted to be alone. When I got to my fifth period class, the class I had with Jessica, I made sure to sit on the opposite side of the room and ignore her. But I couldn't help notice out of the corner of my eye the burning stares she was giving me. _Bad fucking idea. _I should never have gone on a date with her.

---

When it was time for lunch I walked slowly to the cafeteria hoping I would find Bella sitting at our table. Don't ask why. But when I got there I saw her sitting with Jessica and Lauren. I was tempted to ask her to join us but knew if I did Jessica and Lauren would follow and I didn't want that. At all.

I sat down in my normal spot and opened a can of pop. I wasn't hungry today. I couldn't get my focus off Bella. She looked sad.

"Poor Bella." Alice said breaking my stare. I looked up at her. She was frowning. "I'm sure Jessica's telling her all about the date she had with you."

I looked back at their table but this time at Jessica. She was definitely talking nonstop and I could only assume Alice was right. And I'm pretty sure Bella didn't want to hear any of it. Especially if she did like me which I'm starting to think is true.

My gaze landed on Bella again. She was looking down, probably trying to ignore Jessica. And I felt like shit knowing I was the one that caused her sadness.

_But Bella and I can only be friends._

I started to get a headache so I dropped my head down on the table and covered it with my hands.

_Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she tried to remove my hands from around my head.

_No. I wasn't okay._

"Yeah, headache." I lied to her. And I'm pretty sure she knew I was lying because she rolled her eyes at me. But I couldn't tell her the truth, not now.

Thankfully Jasper spoke up before Alice could press the issue. "Who's your date for the wedding?"

After Rose and I broke up I never really gave it much thought at all. I figured I'd go by myself. I mean, last I heard Bella didn't have a date either. I planned to hang out with her. But now I couldn't. Not if she liked me. It would be too weird and uncomfortable for the both of us.

_Just friends._

Then an idea popped in my head. I turned to look at Alice. "I'm going with Alice." I paused smiling at her. She looked a little stunned but I knew she wouldn't refuse. She loves weddings and getting dressed up. I continued. "Jasper, you're going with Bella."A big grin appeared across his face and I was tempted to say I was kidding but I couldn't. It had to be like this.

"Cool!" Jasper yelled out. "Wait! Does she know she's going with me?"

_Not yet._

"I'm going to bring it up to her in biology." I paused for a second. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Hell yeah!" Jasper was way too happy and it pissed me off. "Thanks man!"

I nodded. I probably made his day and week and year. I focused my attention back on Alice. She was glaring at me. She was mad at what I did but I couldn't blame her. I was mad too. But I had no other choice.

_Bella and I could only be friends._

---

After lunch was over I made my way to biology. I got to my seat before Bella even entered the room like usual. I waited impatiently watching the door for her to enter. I had to tell her about Jasper before I changed my mind.

When she finally walked through the door she met my gaze and smiled. The same smile she gave me in my dream last night.

_Fuck._

I started to twist uncomfortably in my seat as I broke her gaze. I had tried so hard to forget the dream I had about her last night but one little smile brought it all back to the surface.

_Bella is only my friend. _

I lowered my head trying to stop all the inappropriate thoughts from flooding my mind.

_Only Friends._

I finally forced myself to look up toward the front of the classroom and I knew immediately Bella was already sitting down next to me because of the way Mike Newton was turned around facing our table with his mouth wide open.

"Hi Mike." Bella quietly said to him.

_Why the fuck is she talking to Mike?!_

Mike snapped his mouth shut probably wondering the same thing I was. Bella never talks to Mike. "Hey Bella!" He smiled wide and I wanted to punch him in the face. "I was just wondering if you changed your mind about the party on Friday?"

It was silent for a minute and I couldn't help it, I immediately turned to face Bella. She can't honestly be thinking about going. She hates Mike. Not to mention it's the day before her mom's wedding.

Bella looked at me for a second and I'm sure I had a disgusted look on my face before looking back at Mike. "Yeah sure why not."

_Why not!_

_Why fucking not!_

_Is she doing this just to piss me off… because it's working!_

"Great!" Mike was practically jumping up and down in his seat. "I'll see you at my house on Friday then."

Once Mike turned around I quickly tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Why do you want to hang out with Mike?"

"Why do you care?" She asked.

And I'm not going to lie; I really don't know why I care so much. Bella can do whatever she wants. We're just friends. "It's just you hate Mike."

She didn't even hesitate before responding. "Well, you hate Jessica and you hung out with her didn't you?"

_True._

"That's different." Really I knew it wasn't but there was nothing else I could say.

She huffed a little. "Whatever Edward."

I needed to switch the topic and fast. "I'm going with Alice to the wedding." I blurted out.

"Oh." She paused for a second and I watched as her face turned a light shade of pink. "I thought Alice likes Jasper."

I laughed a little bit. Of course she does. "That's why you're going with Jasper."

"Huh?" She looked completely confused now. "That doesn't make any sense. Why don't they go together?"

"Because…" I thought for a moment before coming up with a good enough reason. "…If I mention to Jasper that he should go with Alice to the wedding then he would question me and I'd be forced to tell him the truth regarding Alice's feelings for him and I don't want to do that to her."

_Good enough._

"Okay." She responded with a slight smile. "Are you sure Jasper wants to go with me? I don't want to force him."

I big huff escaped my lips. She has no fucking idea how much Jasper wants to go with her. "He's pretty excited actually."

She nodded in response just as Mr. Banner entered the room to start class.

I didn't say anything else to Bella for the rest of the period. Once school ended for the day Bella met me by my locker to tell me her mom was picking her up to do some wedding stuff. I nodded in understanding.

The rest of the week went the same. Bella and I made small talk as I drove her to school. I could tell she was definitely upset with me about something but never brought it up. During school hours Bella mostly talked to Alice about hair styles for the wedding. They were really bonding over the whole wedding thing. In biology class I didn't get to speak to Bella much either because Mr. Banner decided this week was movie week. And every afternoon Renee picked Bella up so I drove home by myself.

---

By the time Friday night rolled by, I must admit, I was pretty depressed. Before Rose and I broke up my time was mostly spent with her and I guess I never really realized how dependent I was on her until now.

I was sitting alone in my room moping. It was the first time in years I had nothing to do on a Friday night.

_God, I'm so pathetic. _

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice. It went straight to her voicemail. Then I dialed Jasper. It rang twice before he answered. "Edward!"

"Hey Jasper." I was so thankful he answered the phone before I went insane with boredom.

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" He asked a little confused.

I had to laugh. I hadn't called Jasper on a Friday since Rose and I started dating. "I have nothing to do. Can I come over?"

"Oh shit." He paused for a second. "Sorry, I forgot you have no more Friday night rendezvous' with Rosalie."

_Thanks for bringing it up asshole._

"Well can I?" I asked again and it really didn't matter if he said no because I would just go over there anyway.

"Yeah of course." He responded probably realizing he never answered my question.

I ended the call without saying anything else. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door to my Volvo. Once I got in I sped toward Jasper's house. Once I reached his block I immediately noticed all the cars lining the street.

_Shit._

I completely forgot Mike Newton was Jaspers neighbor and he was having a party tonight. And Bella would be there.

_Fuck._

I really wanted to see Bella. Maybe save her from Mike. He was probably all over her and the thought killed me.

But I'm pretty sure Bella was mad at me about something otherwise she would have invited me to the party. Okay, she probably wouldn't have but something was definitely upsetting her. And she was doing a damn good job at hiding it and ignoring me all week.

_Fuck. Why it is bothering me so much?_

Thankfully nobody was parked in Jaspers driveway so I pulled in. When I got out of my car I glanced once more at Mike's house. Someone was puking in the bushes. _Gross. _Bella better not be drinking.

I walked up to Jaspers house and before I could ring the doorbell he opened the door. "Shhh, my parents are sleeping." He said as I walked in.

I plopped down on the couch. Jasper was apparently watching Sports Center. "I fucking hate Mike Newton."

"At least you don't need to live next door to him." He explained as he reached for his drink and took a big gulp.

_True._

If Mike was my neighbor I would have probably murdered him by now. "Well he sits in front of me in biology…" I began as I started to switch through the channels. I stopped as I reached the news. "…All he does is drool over Bella. It makes me sick." At least Jasper never drools when he sees Bella.

"You know what!" Jasper yelled as he slammed his can down. "We should crash Mike's party!"

_Hmm… Maybe we should. But Jessica will be there. But Bella will also be there._

If I went I could make sure Mike wasn't bothering Bella too much. With that thought I decided I had to go. "Okay, I'm in."

We both got up at the same time and headed out the door. We quickly ran across the yard to Mike's house. Once we got there we walked right in.

Mike's house was jam packed with students from our high school. I weaved around all the crowds of people trying to find Bella. I couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe she decided not to come. I spotted Angela talking to Eric in the living room. "Hey Angela, do you know if Bella's here?"

"Edward…" She paused. I bet she didn't expect to see me at one of Mike Newton's parties. "…I think she's in the basement."

"Thanks." I said as I motioned to Jasper to follow me.

I started to open all the doors on the first floor until I finally found the one leading to the basement. As I walked down the stairs I saw a group of people sitting in a circle. Bella was right next to Jessica.

_Great._

_What the fuck are they doing?!_

"It's Bella's turn!" Mike yelled from the opposite side of the circle as Bella.

That's when I got close enough to see a beer bottle laying on the ground in the middle of their circle.

_They're fucking playing spin the bottle._

_How old are we?!_

But I couldn't think straight as I saw Bella get up to spin the fucking bottle.

_Hell no._

_Hell fucking no was I going to let Bella kiss any of these assholes._

"Jasper and I are in!" I yelled while pushing my way between Lauren and Ben. Jasper sat down next to me.

"God Cullen." Mike snapped at me. "You can't just barge your way into our game."

I snorted at him. "Well I just fucking did so deal with it."

"Just spin it Bella." Mike said while still staring at me. Of course he wasn't about to pick a fight with me. He knows I could kick his ass.

I glanced at Bella. She was nervously staring at me. I gave her my crooked smile. I think it helped because she seemed to calm down and smiled back at me.

Just then Bella practically threw the bottle as she spun it.

_Please don't land on Mike._

_Anyone but Mike._

It kept spinning…

_Not Mike._

_Please not Mike._

It was still spinning…

_I don't care if it lands on Jasper._

_Just not Mike._

I glanced up at Bella once more as the bottle started to slow down. She was looking at me and I couldn't help but flash her my crooked smile again. She blushed and smiled back at me. The same smile she gave me in biology earlier this week. The same one she had given me in my dream.

_Fuck!_

_Please fucking land on me!_

_Please God let it land on me!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I wanted to start out with apologizing that it took so long for me to update. My husband is in the military and I found out this past week that he will be deploying really soon and it was completely unexpected. I am going to try my best to update as often as possible but I'd also like to spend time with him before he leaves. I hope you all aren't too mad at me and understand.**

**This chapter is kind of short but I didn't want anyone to wait any longer to find out what happened during the spin the bottle game. So don't worry, not all the chapters will be this short.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, readers and my beta. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if you have time. Again, I'm sorry for the late update and shorter chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

_Please land on me!_

_Please. Please. Please._

As the bottle started to slow down it passed Mike. _Thank gosh! _Then the realization hit me that it would either land on Jasper or me.

_Bella and I can only be friends._

_Yes?_

_No._

_Maybe?_

_Please land on me._

My eyes were glued on the bottle as it slowly inched toward me on its way to Jasper.

_Hell no._

_Hell fucking no._

I quickly pushed Jasper to the left with my body knocking him into Lauren.

"What the fuck!" Lauren yelled as Jasper smacked into her side.

Jasper gave her an apologetic look as he shot a glance toward me. I shrugged. No way did I feel bad for what I just did.

Just then I looked down at the bottle. It was stopped right in front of me like I knew it would be. Before I could even look up at Bella I heard Mike mumble something to himself that I couldn't make out but probably had a good guess as to what it was. I smirked at him. Jessica was sitting next to Mike. She didn't look very happy either and I couldn't help but internally laugh.

Finally my gaze landed on Bella. She was blushing and looked really nervous. I gave her my crooked smile as I slowly lifted myself off the ground. Noticing my movement, Bella also stood up but was frozen in place. I stared at her for a few seconds hoping she would make the first move but she didn't.

"Can you two kiss already?" Ben annoyingly yelled.

I shot a dagger in Ben's direction as I made my way to where Bella was standing. When I reached her she was looking straight at me with wide eyes. And I'm not entirely sure she believed I would go through with it. But I knew I would. I had to. I had to know if I could make her smile again like she did a few minutes ago.

Like she did in biology class earlier this week.

Like she did in my dream.

Slowly I reached my hand around her back pushing her body closer to me without breaking eye contact with her. When we were practically pressed against each other I bent my face down to meet hers. Seeing me do this, she tilted her face up as her eyes involuntarily closed. I kept my eyes open for the time being.

I gently brushed my lips against hers. She slightly smiled as her lips parted and her hands gripped my sides. I giggled a little to myself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she really did want this. But probably not as much as I did.

And I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly closed my eyes as I crushed my lips against hers. She felt so soft just like in my dream. And I'm not entirely sure what kind of kiss they were expecting from this game but all I knew was I needed more. She grabbed a hold of my sides harder pressing our bodies closer as her lips picked up pace against mine. And I wanted to, no needed to, taste her. I slowed down my movement just enough to make her part her lips slightly as I thrust my tongue into her mouth with a sense of urgency. When our tongues met I gently massaged mine with hers. She was so warm and soft and_ perfect_. And I couldn't help as a moan escaped my lips and then I felt a little embarrassed but that lasted only a second because she returned mine with a slightly quieter moan. And hearing her moan sent shivers down my entire body. It sounded perfect. She was perfect. And I wrapped my arms tightly around her body.

_Perfect._

I had completely forgotten we were even in Mike's basement surrounded by people until I heard Mike loudly clear his throat. "I think that's enough!"

_No, not even close._

I wasn't about to stop until I felt Bella slowly loosen her grip on me as she broke our kiss. And for a second I wanted to punch Mike in the fucking face for interrupting but that thought instantly disappeared when I opened my eyes and saw Bella. She was smiling at me as she licked her lips. I mimicked her. And the taste of her on my lips was incredible. _Perfect._ I fought with the urge to just throw myself at her reminding myself we are only friends and this was just a game.

_Just a game._

_Right?_

"Let's stop playing this _stupid_ game." Jessica whined as she walked right between Bella and me. She was probably only mad it wasn't me kissing her. _Oh well. _

Just then Lauren grabbed Bella's hand dragging her up the stairs with her. I watched until I could no longer see Bella anymore.

I turned around just as Jasper reached my side. "What the hell was that about?"

"Huh?" I responded still a little dazed from the best kiss I'd ever received. And that's saying a lot because I've kissed my fair share of girls in my life.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Pushing me into Lauren?"

I snorted a little bit. Did he really want to know? "No way was I about to let you kiss Bella."

"Why?" He asked sounding a little confused.

_Because I wanted to._

"Just because!" I kind of snapped at him as I started to walk up the stairs. There was no way in hell I was about to start to explain why I did it.

He followed me. "How was it?"

I stopped mid-step and turned to face him. Did he really just ask how kissing Bella was?

_Incredible._

_Amazing._

_Unbelievable._

_Fantastic._

_Fabulous._

_Breathtaking._

_Perfect._

"…Perfect." I didn't even realize it came out of my mouth until I heard it. His eyes got wide as he gaped at me. I started back up the stairs. He didn't say anything else regarding Bella or the kiss.

When we got to the first floor I immediately looked around for Bella. I went from each room until I found her in the living room. She was standing next to Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. They seemed to be drilling her about something. I watched for a few minutes until finally Jessica and Lauren left. I took that as my opportunity to talk to her. I walked slowly towards her and when I was a few feet away Bella and Angela's heads both shot up in my direction.

"I have to find Eric." Angela said to Bella as she walked away. I guess it was that obvious that I wanted to be alone with Bella. I smiled at Angela as she passed me.

I looked back at Bella. She was fidgeting with her sleeve. "Bella." I whispered not really knowing what I wanted to actually say to her just knowing I wanted to hear her voice.

"Edward." She quietly responded back to me. And the way she said my name was different then every other time I've heard her say it. It sounded _perfect._ It sent shivers down my spine.

I stood there like a frozen idiot just staring at her for a few minutes. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me but I couldn't find the words while I was internally battling with myself not to kiss her again.

_We can only be friends._

_No._

_No!_

_I want more._

_I want to be more than just friends with Bella._

As I said it over and over in my head it sounded right. Almost _Perfect._

I shook my head as the realization hit me.

_Edward and Bella._

_It sounds perfect._

_Bella and Edward._

_Perfect again._

"Edward." Bella broke my internal conversation I was having with myself. "I don't want anything to be weird between us." She paused for a second as her gaze shifted to the floor. "I know it was just a game and we're only friends…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. Things have been very crazy in my life the last few weeks. My husband deployed this past week and the week before that we drove out to Illinois to visit my family and while we were there my dog died suddenly and unexpectedly. With that being said, I want to dedicate this chapter to my dog, Payton. I love and miss you. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if you have time. Thanks for all the reviews, readers, and my beta. Also, special thanks to all those wonderful messages people wrote regarding my husband. He really enjoyed them as well. Again, I am sorry for the lack of update.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

There he stood right in front of me. Perfect like always.

_Perfectly Edward. _

And I had just kissed him. And he definitely kissed me back. And the kiss was incredible. No, it was more than incredible. It was…

"Bella." Edward quietly said breaking my train of thought. I tried to fight back the urge to smile or even worse, hug him. The last thing I wanted was to make him think I was some kind of crazy obsessed teenage girl. I found myself nervously playing with my sleeve.

"Edward." I whispered back to him as I bit my lip before anything really stupid came out of my mouth like how much I like him.

What looked like a grin quickly appeared across his face but disappeared just as fast. And then he stood there staring at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't read. And I internally started to freak out a little bit. He wasn't saying anything.

_Nothing._

A minute passed by.

_Still nothing._

_He doesn't feel the same way as I do._ That's the only explanation I could come up with. I mean, it was just a game.

_We were only playing a game. _

_It wasn't real._

I had to say something and fast. Anything. But what?

_Just a game._

_Game._

Then I knew what I had to say even though it was the last thing I wanted to tell him because it was going to be a lie. "Edward, I don't want anything to be weird between us." That was the last part of this conversation what would be the truth, on my part anyway.I paused for a second as my gaze shifted down toward the floor. I couldn't look at him as my dreams crashed down around me. "I know it was just a game and we're only friends…"

It was quiet for a moment and I was afraid to look up. I'm pretty sure my face was bright red and I didn't want to embarrass myself further.

_Friends._

I had fought with the notion of being Edward's friend for so long and now that I have it, it seems wrong.

_Not enough._

I heard a rather large sigh come from Edward's direction. I quickly looked up and found him looking across the room at something I wasn't sure of. "Friends…" His eyes then locked with mine. "Right." He said as he half smirked and laughed at the same time.

That answered any doubts I had in my mind whether or not Edward wanted us to be anymore than just friends.

He didn't.

It was silent for another minute before Edward started to shake his head in confusion. "I came over to ask if you needed a ride home."

_Huh?_

Humiliation was an understatement. All along I thought Edward wanted to talk to me about what just happened in the basement when really it was about a ride home? This cannot be happening to me.

"No." I blurted out. It was my turn to shake my head at him in confusion. "No."

"No?" He questioned a little surprised.

There was no way I was about to get in a car with him after everything that happened. And anyway I couldn't. "I drove my mom's car." It was the truth and she would be pretty upset if I left it at Mike's house.

"Oh." He quietly murmured.

Then he looked down a little…_disappointed? _No, that can't be right.

He continued. "I thought maybe you had drank…" He paused again for second which was unlike him. "…or something."

Was he saying I smell like alcohol because I haven't drank anything all night? Did my breath stink when we kissed? _Please, God no. _But the whole place smelled like alcohol. Maybe that's why he asked. I looked at him; he was waiting for an answer. "I didn't drink anything."

He nodded his head. "Okay…yeah…good."

Obliviously things were already weird between us because of the kiss and there was nothing I could do about it. "Are you going?" I asked him.

"Going?" He questioned back at me.

"Home?" I replied. Isn't that what he was just talking about?

He nodded his head yes. "I'm tired; tomorrow's going to be a long day…" I completely forgot about my mom's wedding until he mentioned it. "Anyway, I don't belong here."

What kind of statement was that, he doesn't belong here? "Then why did you come?"

He scrunched his face. "Jasper wanted to come."

"Oh." I responded. So, it was Jasper's idea, not his. I'm sure I looked a little bummed out.

"I mean Mike and I aren't really best of friends. We aren't friends at all." He shook his head in disgust. "I actually hate him."

"Okay…" Mike was the last person I wanted to talk about.

Before I could say something about how I knew the hate thing was mutual between Mike and him he interrupted me. "I'm glad I came though."

_He was glad._

"Me too…" I couldn't help as a small smile appeared across my face. "…that you came."

"Yeah…" He flashed his crooked smile. _I wanted to die._ "We should do it again sometime." He said as he looked all around the room expect at me.

Now I was getting really confused. Do what again? Kiss? Go to Mike's house? Have an awkward conversation?

"Yeah." It only seemed appropriate to say something and I didn't know what else to say.

Just then Jasper came up from behind me and put his arms around my shoulder. "Bella!" He shouted as he squeezed me harder. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me too." I replied only to be polite. Really, I wasn't looking forward to getting dressed up and seeing Edward with Alice. Silly, I know. Alice likes Jasper not Edward. And Edward would never do anything with her. But I want Edward to be my date. Not Jasper.

Edward looked a little annoyed with Jasper but I couldn't tell why. "I'm going to head home Jasper."

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here." Jasper responded. "What about you Bella?"

I looked at Edward who seemed to be anticipating my answer as much as Jasper was. "I think I'm going to go home too." I really did need to get my rest.

"You both are boring." Jasper yelled as he started to walk away toward the basement and I could only imagine that another game of some sort had started.

I looked up once more at Edward. He was fidgeting with his keys. "Are you sure I can't drive you home?"

It sounded to me like he really wanted to for some unknown reason. "My mom's car is here. I don't think she would be very happy with me if I left it here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." I gave him one last smile. I watched as he left out the front door and walked to his car. Once he was in his car and driving down the street I made my way out of the house and to my mom's car. As I sat down in the driver's seat I took a deep breath before starting the engine and heading home.

---

The whole ride home I couldn't keep my mind off Edward and of course the kiss.

The kiss.

I giggled to myself. It's not like I've never kissed anyone in my life before because I have. Well, one other person. I was thirteen. It sucked. And I'm pretty sure it was because it wasn't Edward.

Edward.

_I, Isabella Swan, kissed Edward Cullen._

Okay, I am a crazy obsessed teenage girl.

_A crazy obsessed teenage girl in love with Edward Cullen._

I rolled my eyes. How pathetic can I be?

Before I could answer that question my cell phone started to ring. It was Hailey. Just the person I needed to talk to. I flipped open the phone so I could talk to her on speakerphone while I was driving.

"Hey Hailey!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Bella! You sound like you're in a good mood." She laughed back at me.

_No, an amazing mood._

"An amazing mood actually." I corrected her.

"Does it have to do with a certain boy?" She asked.

Was it that obvious? "Maybe."

"So it does! Spill it!" She shouted and I was happy she was on speakerphone otherwise I would probably be deaf now.

I giggled. _Crazy obsessed teenage girl. _"I got to kiss Edward."

"Oh my God!" I could only imagine she was jumping up and down. "Tell me everything! What happened?"

"Well…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"What was it like? Everything you thought?" She squealed out.

"You know the party at Mike Newton's house I told you about?" I had to start at the beginning.

"Yeah! Wait! Why was he at Mike's house?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She knew they hated each other too. "I guess Jasper wanted to go. Anyway, we were playing spin the bottle and it landed on Edward so we kissed." I paused for a second. "So I mean it wasn't a big deal or anything…"

"Not a big deal? You got to kiss Edward _freaking _Cullen. That's a big deal no matter how you look at it."

"You're right." It was a big deal, to me anyway. "But we're only friends."

"Maybe for now." Hailey had more faith in Edward and me then I did. "What was the kiss like?"

A huge smile appeared across my face. "Incredible, amazing, perfect."

"Bella! I mean what kind of kiss! Short? Long? Tongue? Details!"

My thoughts wandered to the kiss. It wasn't terribly short or long. There was definitely tongue. I licked my lips involuntarily at the thought. And he moaned. "He moaned."

"He moaned!" I didn't even realize I had said it until I heard Hailey repeat it to me.

Just then I turned down my street and something caught my eye. Parked in my driveway was a silver Volvo. "Hailey, I have to go. Can I call you tomorrow?" I managed to get out as I stared at the car.

"Ugh, fine, but you better tell me everything tomorrow."

"I will." I said as I hung up the phone.

As I drove into the driveway I saw Edward leaning against his car. I pulled into the garage. I quickly got out and walked over to him. Before I could say anything Edward spoke.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm really excited about the upcoming chapter so it should be up hopefully within the next few days. And it will be exciting, I promise. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. Also, thanks to my beta!! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

As I drove into the driveway I saw Edward leaning against his car. I pulled into the garage. I quickly got out and walked over to him. Before I could say anything Edward spoke.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you…"

He was looking down trying to avoid eye contact. _Great. _I stared at him for a few moments before I said anything. "What is it?"

Quickly, he glanced up at me before dropping his head again. He wasn't saying anything.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked almost certain that he really did regret kissing me at the party.

His head snapped up immediately after I asked. "No!" He franticly started to shake his head. "What could you possibly have done wrong?"

"I don't know." Really, I didn't know. But he was confusing me. I thought he was glad he went to the party.

"Well, you didn't do anything wrong." A short little huff escaped his lips. "It's more like I did."

_Shit._ So he really was regretting the kiss.

I'm pretty sure I knew the answer and didn't want to hear it but had to ask anyway. "What did you do?"

I heard an agonized sigh coming from him. He couldn't even look at me. "I haven't been completely honest…"

"About what?" Again, I had a pretty good guess as to what it was but had to ask.

"Bella…" The way he said my name sounded _painful_. "We're friends…" His eyes quickly locked with mine. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

_For kissing me?_

_For making me fall in love with you?_

"For what to happen?" I was the one in pain now. I just wanted him to get it over with.

_Tell me you're not attracted to me._

_Tell me you don't see us as anything but friends._

_Tell me you regret kissing me._

_Break my heart. Just get it over with already._

"Bella…"

_And stop saying my name like that._

"I… I don't really know how to say this…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I…"

Before he could finish a loud crash of thunder erupted around us. I jumped. He smirked, _painfully_.

He started to run his fingers through his hair again while shaking his head. "I…" Again, another crash of thunder but this time it started to pour.

"Come inside." I said as I grabbed his arm and quickly walked to the front door. By the time I found the key, unlocked the door, and got inside we were both soaked. And I don't know about him, but I was freezing. "Are you cold?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He put his hands in his jean pockets and started to fidget a little.

I knew he was lying. He was shaking. "You're shaking."

"So are you." He said while looking down…at my chest.

_Oh my God._

I slowly looked down. My shirt was completely soaked and clung to my body. _Why, out of all the days, did I have to wear a white top? _Worse, I decided to wear a red bra and now it was visible. And Edward was staring. I crossed my arms around my chest trying to cover myself up.

"Sorry." Edward blurted out. "I didn't mean to…sorry." He was shaking his head as his hand came up to his eyes and he turned around giving me some privacy. But the damage was done and I was horribly embarrassed.

"I need to change." I could feel my face blazing red now. I looked once more at Edward. He was still turned around. Wet. _Oh my God, I can't be having these thoughts, not now._ "Do you want a dry shirt?" I felt stupid even asking but I didn't want him to get sick.

"Sure." He responded still not turning around. "Okay…yes, please."

I stood frozen for a minute just staring at his back. He looked perfect even soaked. _Again, the thoughts need to stop! _"Follow me to my bed… um…room."

_Shit! _

_Bella, pull it together you idiot!_

He walked slowly behind me as we made our way to my room. The whole way I was cursing at myself.

_He's seen me in a bra. _

_He's seen me in a bra in my room._

_No big deal. Right?_

When I got to my door I looked down and took a deep breath. _No big deal. _I swung the door open.

"Bella! You need to tell me all about…" I heard before I even had time to look up.

_What the hell…_

My eyes shot up. Hailey sat on top of my bed with her mouth wide open staring at me then Edward. "Surprise?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Hailey! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I walked over giving her a hug.

"Damn Bella, you're soaking wet!" She jumped off the bed. "The wedding, of course. I told your mom not to tell you so it would be a surprise."

"But I was just talking to you on the phone?" I still couldn't believe she was here.

She rolled her eyes at me. "And I was talking to you from in your room." She laughed.

Edward cleared his throat. I spun around completely forgetting he was standing behind me. Wet. "Oh shit." _Did that really just come out of my mouth?_ I ran over to my closet and swung it open. I looked through my clothes until I found an old Chicago Cubs shirt that would fit him and another shirt for me. I tossed it to him.

"Thanks." He said while taking off his wet shirt right in front of us and putting on mine. _I wanted to die. _He looked…perfect.

_Perfectly Edward._

Once he was done I grabbed his wet shirt from his hands and walked to the bathroom. There was no way I was about to change right in front of him. When I was done changing I left both wet shirts in the bathroom and walked back to my room. Hailey was sitting on my bed talking to Edward while he sat at my computer desk chair. I sat down next to Hailey.

"She's such a bitch anyway. You're better off without her." Hailey said. They must have been talking about Rosalie.

Edward laughed. "I agree." He then glanced up at me and flashed his crooked smile.

_Is it hot in here, or is it just me…no it's Edward, in my shirt._

"So…" Hailey nudged my side with her foot. She always does that as a warning that she's going to say something I might get mad about. I gave her an evil look. She smirked. "Edward Cullen is single. I bet all the girls in school are throwing themselves at you."

Edward rolled his eyes. "No." He paused for a second. "All the wrong ones, anyway."

Hailey looked at me again. _Don't you dare! _"So there's a right one?"

I could feel my face turning bright red. I grabbed my pillow to cover my embarrassment.

"I'm not available if that answers your question." He responded back.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward stared at me for a second. Then realization hit me that I must have asked that out loud. Edward smiled. My face got even redder. He was enjoying how embarrassed I was.

Thank gosh Hailey chimed in. "But you're single?"

"Yes." He simply answered.

"How about we talk about something else?" I asked wanting to break the awkwardness.

It was silent for a minute before Hailey spoke up. "Edward, I need a guy's advice about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Edward responded.

"I have this friend…" She paused for a second. _And I didn't like where this was going already. _"In Arizona, you know…" Edward nodded in understanding. "You see she really likes this guy. I mean really likes this guy but he recently broke up with someone. And she's too scared to say anything. What do you think she should do?"

I wanted to slap Hailey across the head. Wasn't it so obvious?

Edward thought for a minute before he said anything. "She should just tell him."

Hailey rolled her eyes at his response. "Well, I could have told you that! She thinks, for some stupid reason, that she isn't good enough for him."

"Why?" Edward asked almost immediately.

Hailey turned to look at me. "Bella, you know who I'm talking about, my friend Annabella and her crush Robert.…"

"Oh…" I paused thinking of what to say. "Anna. Robert. Yeah."

"She thinks for some reason she's not beautiful or popular enough for him." Hailey snorted.

"Maybe that's because the guy she likes is perfect." I snapped at her. "And she's not."

I wanted to kill Hailey now.

"Bella, no one's perfect." Edward said breaking my train of thought.

_But you are._

"See, Bella, Edward's right." Hailey gave me a smug smile. She then turned to Edward. "What do you think I should tell her to do?"

He shrugged.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "What if… Anna liked you… and she thought like that. What would you want her to do about it?"

He was looking me straight in the eyes. "I'd want her to tell me."

"Even if she isn't your type?"

He let out a quiet sigh. "How does she know she isn't my type?"

"Because she isn't anything like your last girlfriend."

He laughed. "Well, I'd hope she wasn't."

Okay, I deserved that one. "She's not like any of your friends. She's plain and boring."

"Maybe she's not plain and boring to me." Edward answered back.

"Whatever." I could see this was going nowhere.

"Okay, they both will end up being alone and unhappy." Hailey shouted out before Edward could say anything. Then being the _best friend _she is, decided to break in again. "So, Edward, now that you're single and free to do whatever you want, have you kissed anyone good lately?"

I almost choked, even though there was nothing in my mouth. Hailey really did want me to punch her. "I'm cold. Anyone else cold?" I loudly spoke giving no chance for Edward to reply. I got up looking around the room. "Anyone want a blanket or something?"

Edward looked uncomfortable in his chair. "It's getting pretty late. Maybe I should just go home Bella."

"Oh, Okay." I said as he got up from his chair. "I'll walk you downstairs." Edward led as we made our way to the front door. Then it dawned on me that he never told me why he came to my house tonight in the first place. "What did you want to tell me outside?"

He froze with his hand on the doorknob. "It was… nothing important."

I knew he was lying. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He gave me a quick half smile as he opened the door. Once he was outside on the porch he turned around. "Oh and Bella, I think Anna should tell Robert. He might feel the same way."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in forever. Really I am so very sorry. Honestly, it's hard to get in the mood to write a love relationship story when yours is gone. My husband has been deployed with the Navy for 3 months now and it's been hard. I am going to be writing more frequently and hope you all still enjoy the story to read on. Below is a little bit of Chapter 18 that I had already written. I know it is really short but I didn't just want to post an author's note because those suck. In case you have forgotten what has been going on I am going to be posting a little sentence or so recap. Again, I'm very truly sorry for the lack of updates and I hope to get one up soon.**

**Recap: Bella and Edward kissed while playing spin the bottle. Edward went over to Bella's house to tell her he has feelings for her but he chickened out. Bella's best friend Hailey is in town for Renee's wedding and embarrassed Bella a little bit in front of Edward. The last chapter left off with Edward leaving Bella's house to go home the night before Renee's wedding.**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

_Shit._

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Something must be wrong with me.

Seriously.

_It was nothing important! _I internally slapped myself.

What the _fuck _was that?

Why couldn't I just tell her?

_Bella, I like you._

God, it sounds so simple… and perfect.

I repeated it a few times in my head as I hopped into my car.

_Bella, I'm crazy for you._

_Bella, I can't stop thinking about you._

_Bella, Robert likes Anna._

I punched the steering wheel with all of my frustration. It was becoming a habit of mine. I let out a low growl as I turned on the engine and started to back out of the driveway.

That's when I heard a smack.

I looked into the rearview mirror and… _Shit! _I hit the _fucking _mailbox.

_Can this day get any worse?_

Wait. No. I kissed Bella today. It wasn't a bad day. It was the best day. Up until the part when I chickened out and didn't tell Bella how I feel about her.

_Stupid idiot!_

I shot my head toward the front of the house. Thankfully, Bella wasn't standing by the door anymore. That would have been really embarrassing if she saw me hit her mailbox. I took a deep breath, put the car in forward and drove back up the driveway and to the middle. Then carefully I put the car in reverse and tried to back out again, this time clearing the mailbox that was now leaning to one side. I'd have to fix that, but I didn't have time now.

I made my way home without any more incidents.

As I walked into my house I went straight to the kitchen to get something to drink. When I reached the refrigerator I noticed a note attached by the handle with _Edward _written on the front of it in my mom's handwriting. I laughed to myself. My mom knows me too well. I grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Edward,_

_Your father and I are spending the night at the hotel. Bella and her friend need a ride to the church. Please pick them up at 10am and be ready. Don't be late!_

_Love,_

_Mom_


End file.
